The Love of a Family
by GabeElf
Summary: (First fic ever posted, rotg fanfic just a warning there will be OC's side characters) Summery: Jack has been having a hard time trusting the other guardians, and the guardians want to help jack learn to trust them. (a series of oneshots or short stories, about how Jack learns how to trust the guardians; and request are open) -disclaimer i do not own rotg dreamworks does-
1. After the battle (part 1)

Chapter 1

After the battle (part 1)

**Rating for this chapter: T for mentions of blood (and because I'm paranoid) **

'...' thoughts

"..." speech

Jack watched as the kids grew smaller as the sleigh got further and further away from the ground. Jack waved goodbye to the kids of burgess and didn't stop until the kids were out of sight. He jumped onto the back seat of the saigh (since he was on the end of the sleigh) and let out a sigh.

"Well that was tiring." Jack stated, leaning heavily into the seat.

"Ya said it mate," Bunny agreed, chuckling when Jack looked at him wide eyed.

"Did you just agree with me?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yeah, well, don't let it get to your head frostbite." bunny put his paws behind his head.

Jack chuckled and leaned back onto the hard wooden seat. He pulled up his hoodie's hood over his face, crossed his arms over his chest, and slouched in the seat. He was quiet, but none of the guardians blamed him, the poor kid has been working for three days straight with little to no sleep; and it didn't help that they had blamed the boy at the Easter incident, when it was really pitch trying to get them to turn on the boy.

Sandy was wavering between sleep and consciousness when he felt a slight tug of someone in the sleigh losing the battle of staying awake. Sandy, who was sitting on the frame of the sleigh in the back with Bunny and jack, he turned his head to look over at the two.

Jack was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, the three days of hard work catching up with him. He finally he gave up on keeping his eyes open and let his eyes fall shut, then slowly becoming unaware of his surroundings.

Sandy chuckled and sprinkled some dream-sand over to jack, and immediately dolphins started to dance over his head. Bunny wasn't far too behind him; and soon two where sound asleep.

North, tooth and sandy were the only ones that made it to the pole without passing out. Bunny woke up from the harsh landing of the sleigh, and when he realized they were on the ground, he jumped out and started to run into the warm building.

Jack on the other hand didn't even stir, the three depattened what they should do.

"Should we wake, boy?" North asked, looking over to sandy.

Sandy shook his head and lifted the boy gently into the air and started to carry him to one of the guest rooms with his dream-sand. But on the way to the guest room sandy suddenly stopped wided eyed as some of his sand turned red, and the red started dripping onto the floor. Sandy freaked out, he ran jack to the infirmary as the-very very confused-others followed.

"Sandy what is wrong with jack?" North asked worried. Sandy then was making images above his head as fast as he could.

"Whoe, whoe, mate slow down a bi' we can't understand ya." bunny tried to calm the dream giver.

Sandy slowed down his images and the others' eyes widened.

"Jack is hurt?! Why boy not tell us?" North exclaimed turning to some yetis-that were watching them-and ordered them to go get a first-aid kit immediately.

"Oh cracky! Ah' am goin' to go in there and see if ah' can find his wounds." was all bunny said before going in to the room.

"I'll go help north!" tooth blurted out before darting off after north.

Sandy nodded and went into the infirmary. He saw bunny removing jack's hoodie. The boy was as skinny as a stick.

'Ah' am going to need to get some meat on those bones of his…. No wonder he's so light.' bunny thought making himself a list of things to do for jack after he recovered.

Sandy tapped bunny on the shoulder, bunny turned to look at his yellow flouting friend. Sandy made a few images above his head with worried eyes.

"Yeah mate, frostbite should be fine, the bleedin' was from 'is legs." bunny reinsured, "one isn't too bad but the other one is pretty deep. He won't be able to walk on it much."

Sandy nodded in understanding, then the others came rushing in.

"how is Jack? He not hurt too bad, da?" North frantically asked.

"Yeah, sweet tooth is going to be fine right?!" tooth studdard out as fast as she could.

"Yes, yes calm down you two, it's nothing too serious. He just hurt his legs; one not too bad, the other is going to have to be kept up." bunny stated, the two guardians visibly relaxed.

"Oh thank moon, I was so worried." tooth landed on the wooden floor, putting one of her hands over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes this is good! I have brought bandages for wounds!" North handed the bandages to bunny.

"Thanks mate, i'll fix frostbite right up." and with that bunny got to work.

After bunny fixed up jack, he left the room to let the poor winter spirit rest. He walked into the living room of the shop. He sat down after discovering that tooth and sandy left to go do there jobs. He sighed in exhaustion as he leaned back into the seat. He soon feel asleep on the chair. North later found him and draped a blanket over his furry friend.

* * *

The next morning, jack woke the the feeling of something heavy over him. It wasn't an unpleasant heaviness it was the kind that you never want to go away. He would have tried to go back to sleep if for the fact that he had no idea where he was. So he opened his eyes to find that he was in a room.

The room was pretty large to say the least. It also in a similar design of north's workshop. 'I must be at the pole.' Jack pushed the blanket that was covering him off, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

He noticed that his legs were bandaged. 'How did that happen?' he then tried standing, which led to him falling back onto the bed.

"Oh just great!" he shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

Then the door opened, and a blueish-gray furry bunny walked in.

"Nice to see ya awake frostbite, how's your legs?" bunny asked walking over to the bed with a cup of ice cold water.

"Well i can't stand so…" jack pouted, taking the water from the rabbit. "So what are you still doing here?"

"Well mate you gave us quite a scare there, sandy was carrying you in from the sleigh, and well you were dripping blood, so, yeah, it was chaotic for a while." bunny chuckled.

"Oh sorry, so now that I'm awake, I'm gonna go now." Jack stated, looking around the room for his staff.

"What? Frostbite yar not goin' anywhere until that leg is healed." bunny ordered, walking over to Jack, and got ready to push him back down onto the bed.

"Um, hello, your not the boss of me, now if you'll excuse me, I need my staff, now where is it." he glared up at bunny.

"Sorry mate, but you'll have to find your staff by yarself, I'm too busy working." bunny huffed, mockingly.

"Ah! Fine!" Jack tried to stand but bunny's paw was in the way. "Argh let me go!"

"Nah, mate you need to stay in bed and get some more rest." bunny instructed.

"No way I'm super busy to ya know, and why are you so insistent that I stay? Weren't you the one that said that the moon was wrong for making me-Jack Frost the troublemaker and the bringer of the cold- a guardian?" Jack yelled, bunny felt a plunge of guilt pull at his heart.

"I know I said that but I was mad and frustrated and I took i out on you and I'm sorry for that, i really am fro-Jack- so please rest, at least for a day, then i'll give you your staff back." bunny pleaded, Jack looked shocked for a seconded looking as though he might have believed that what bunny was saying, but the second was gone and jack was back to glaring at the pooka.

"Fine…" Jack laid back done on the bed in a frustrated huff.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading I'll get the next part out as soon as I can, I hope you liked the first chapter, this is also the first fanfic I am posting so please be gentle, and please let me know if I have made any mistakes in my grammar so I can try not to make that mistake again. **

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	2. After the battle (part 2)

Chapter 2

After the battle (part 2)

**Rating for this chapter: K+ (because I'm paranoid) **

'...' thoughts

"..." speech

Bunny stared at Jack for a moment. "So Frostbite, how did ya hide that you were hur' for so long?" Bunny questioned, Jack tensed.

"And why should I tell you that? It's none of your business, kangaroo." Jack stated, rolling over to look at the oversized rabbit.

Bunny's nose twitch at the name "kangaroo" but he let it slide… just this once. "Look Ah' know ya had ta of done somethin'. So if ya just tell me, ah'll leave ya alone ta ya rest, okay?"

Jack grumbled, huffing out a defeated sigh, he told what he did. "Um uh… I um… froze the wounds… it was a quick job… The ice started melting in the sleigh… I guess…"

Bunny sighed, "Alrigh' Frostbite, next time tell us, okay. Ya scared us haf' ta death." Bunny told as he turned around to leave. He heard Jack sigh.

"Maybe… I can take care of myself, you know." Jack rolled over to face the window.

Bunny heaved another sigh that felt like the fifthy time that day. "Whatever ya say, Jack, Ah'll take ma leave now." Bunny stated as he opened the door to leave.

Jack mumbled something along the lines of "stupid rabbit". Bunny shook his head fondly as he closed the door.

"What am Ah' goin' to do with tha' troublemake'a?" Bunny sighed leaning against the closed door.

* * *

Sandy was floating down the hallway to Jack's room since he felt him fall asleep and wanted to make sure that he had good dreams as he recovered. He noticed bunny leaning on the bedroom door. He floated to the side of his furry friend and waved his hand in front of his face.

Bunny jumped a bit at the sudden motion but quickly recovered and look over to his golden friend and raised a questioning brow. Sandy picked up on the curious expression and started making images above his head that ended with a question mark.

"'What am Ah' doing'? Well Ah' just had a talk with Jacky and well… Ah' just feel really bad for ignore 'em for so long…" bunny sighed again more deeply this time and more sadness.

Sandy nodded looking a bit sad himself. He looked up at Bunny and patted him on the back comfortingly. Bunny looked down that the sandman. Sandy looked up at the pooka. "Thanks mate, Ah'll fix this somehow…" Bunny stated, determined, Sandy smiled.

* * *

After Bunny had left the room Jack looked back at the door.

'Why is that stupid kangaroo being so nice…? Does he- No! He probably just feels guilty now that I saved his furry backside, and doesn't want to be indebted to me. Yeah that's it. Nothing more nothing less.' Jack thought, huffing as he faced back to the wall.

Jack then yawned loudly, eyes drooping. 'Well I guess I'll take Bunny on that offer.' He closed his eyes and let his tiredness led him to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Jack woke up, sitting up in his bed, groggily, he looked around the room for something to use to walk with. He then spotted a cane at the end of the bed. Jack chuckled as he grabbed the cane and saw a note taped to the stick:

Dear Frostbite,

I had North make this cane for you.

Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up.

From

The Easter Bunny

Jack took the cane and set the wooden end on the floor, then his feet. He put all of his weight onto the cane, and took a step. "I can work with this." Hey nodded to himself.

He limped out of the room, to the hallway, and then to the meeting room, which was empty at the moment. Not even an elf in sight.

"Wow, where is everyone?" Jack question aloud as he waddled further into the room.

He sat himself down on a chair, groaning as the weight on his legs disappeared and the pain that he had not realized was there.

"Well i guess I'll sit here for a bit. I really have nothing I can do, since I don't have my staff." Jack sighed, laying his head on the large wooden table.

He brought up his arm up to the table and took his index finger and started drawing frost patterns on the wood. Jack lazily watch his frost spread across the table.

* * *

A yeti, Phil, walked into the meeting room, carefully carrying boxes to one of the storage rooms. He stopped when a very cold air hit him, making the yeti shiver slightly. The yeti set the boxes on the large table of the room, not realizing that the frost all over the wood.

The boxes started to slide across the table, while the yeti went to get the key from around his neck. The boxes slid down the table but coming to a harsh stop when it ran in to something, that made a loud surprised yell.

"Ah! What on earth? What is this stuff?" The winter spirit, Jack, asked opening the box that just hit him in the face.

The yeti made some noise in yeti-ish and grumbled. Jack sat up and stared at the yeti for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Hey Phil, what are you doing?" Jack asked with a smile.

Phil rolled his eyes at Jack, pointing to the hallway.

"Oh are you taking theses to the storage?" Jack questioned, pointing over to the door.

The yeti nodded, sighing sadly.

Jack thought for a moment. "Is it okay if I help? I'm bored out of my mind just sitting here!" Jack exclaimed, sighing loudly.

Phil shook his head, Jack gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please~" Jack clapped his hands together, holding them up to his face.

"I'll do anything, even opening doors, just give me something to do!" Jack whined, the yeti sighed, grumbling and segesting with his body to follow him.

"Thanks you!" Jack shouted with joy, Phil shrugged while grumbling.

Jack stood up off the chair slowly and then waddled over to the yeti.

"Okay where is the storage room that this key leads to?" Jack asked taking the key from the yeti.

The yeti picked back up the boxes, and walked over to the door. Jack chuckled, then limped as fast as he could over to the door without tripping.

* * *

Phil and Jack put all the boxes into the storage rooms where they meant to go. Phil gave all the keys to Jack so he could open the doors without having to go get the key to the room. This arrangement lasted till all the boxes were put away, which took an hour.

By the time they finished Jack was ready for a nap. So he sat himself on a couch in one of the living areas next to the meeting room.

He curled up on the couch till he was only taking up one square of the couch. The cane next to the couch resting against the arm. Jack fell asleep relatively quickly, feeling himself drift he allowed himself to let his frost spread across the room.

* * *

Bunny hopped out of his hole into the bitter cold wind. He shivered furiously as he made his way to North's shop. He made his way to the meeting room after he got into the workshop.

After he entered the room he saw some lingering frost patterns on the table, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody crackers?" He stated, walking over to the table. He then saw frost coming from the bottom of one of the doors. He walked over to the room and opened the door. He was met with freezing cold air, he squinted, trying to adjust to the cold as he walked in.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a beautiful sight. He had never seen frost patterns like this. He followed the frost to its owner, who was sound asleep on the couch.

Bunny walked quietly and carefully over to the couch and looked down at the boy. Jack was looked as though he was the frost itself, which probably wasn't to far off. Bunny ran his furry paw through Jack's snow white hair, softly petting his head.

"Ah see ya found a nice place ta nap." Bunny whispered with a silent chuckle of fondness.

Then someone else entered the room. Bunny stopped running his paw through Jack's hair, and turned around to see a bewildered North.

"What is all thish?" North asked in awe as he entered the room.

"Jackie here takin' a nap, and it seems 'is pow'r wanted to have some fun." Bunny replied, chuckling.

"Oh, I shee, thish is quite beautiful, I didn't know he could do thish." North stated cycling around the room.

"Ah hear ya mate. It's qui'e a picture." Bunny agreed.

Bunny then stretch Jack out on the couch, so he could check his wounds. He slowly unwrapped the boy's bad leg. The wound looked like it was healing good. Bunny re-wrapped the wound with new bandages that north had in the room.

"Alrighdy, time 'dat Ah go. Nice seein' ya north. Ah'll leave one o' ma' egglets so if ya need me this little delly can come and get me." Bunny instructed, handing North the tiny Egglet.

"Ah, yes, thank you bunny. I'll be sure to use it if needed, da." North replied, nodding to his old friend.

"Ah'll take ma leave now, bye North." Bunny waved goodbye bye as he left the room. Leaving the shop and out to the cold, he tapped the ground three times, a big hole appeared and he jumped down into it.

* * *

Jack woke with a start when something crashed. It was Phil, he was coming to get Jack for dinner. He went into the room he knew Jack was in. He hadn't noticed the cold or frost on the ground, till he slipped and fell on it.

Jack sat up as fast as he could, turning around to see what the sound was. Jack burst out laughing seeing who it was. Phil glared at Jack as he stood but stopped as he got a good view of the room.

Phil looked around the room in awe, then he looked to Jack and gestured to the room.

"What are you doing phil?" Jack asked, Phil insisted to the room.

Jack sighed, confused at the yeti. When he finally looked at the room he was shocked.

"Oh wow, that… that was done in my sleep?" Jack shockly asked, Phil nodded. "Wow… If that's the case, I'll sleep more often."

Phil smacked himself in the face. Jack chuckled, "just kidding, Phil. Can't you take a joke? Anyway what was it that you came in here for?" Jack question, Phil sighed.

Phil picked up Jack, making him yell in surprise, Phil grabbed the cane and left the room. He sat Jack on a chair at the meeting room's table.

There was lots of food on the table, but what was the most shocking to Jack was that the rest of the guardians were there, smiling at him.

"Hello, sweet tooth, how was your nap?" Tooth asked cheerfully.

"Um… good i guess." Jack replied.

"That's good!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

Bunny walked over to Jack with his hands behind his back, looking very serious.

"What do you want, rabbit? I'm not in the mood to argue right now." Jack stated, not looking at bunny.

"Well that's fine 'cause Ah ain't here for tha'." Bunny replied, Jack looked at bunny.

"Then what is it then?" Jack questioned, Bunny covered the boy's eyes with one paw and placed something in Jack's hands.

"What the-?!" Jack exclaimed, bunny removed his paw.

Jack saw his staff, and gasped, "My Staff!" He looked at Bunny with the happiest expression Bunny had ever seen. "Thank you!"

Bunny chuckled, "no problem mate. Sayed one a day of restin', and ya have ya staff back."

Jack hugged his staff, then feeling wind rush around him happily, as frost creeper across the wood.

"I missed you too wind." Jack contently said, confusing the others tremendously, but they decided that they ask about that later, right now, they needed to get some food into something very hungry bellies.

* * *

**Hey guys, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tgank you so much for your support, am going to try and post 1 chapter every 1 to 2 weeks, the 2 weeks wait might because of a request or something came up and prevented me from posting, just thought I'd give a heads up. Anyway thank you for reading. And you don't have to review for me to continue, just favoriting, or following or both will be enough to motivate me to post.**

**Well until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	3. Becoming a Guardian

**Chapter 3**

**Becoming a Guardian.**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Jack woke up in his bed at the pole, he was trying to remember why he was there, then he remembered and flew right out of the bedroom to the meeting room.

You see today is the day that Jack Frost becomes the official guardian of fun.

Jack flew through the hallway, through the meeting room, to the globe room, or the moon room, Jack liked to call it. All of the other guardians were already there, smiling at him as he entered. As soon as he entered the yetis and elves started to play their instruments. Jack chuckled at this.

"Morning guys!" Jack greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning!" They all replied.

"Are you ready, my boy?" North asked, smiling proudly at Jack.

Jack chuckled absentmindedly, "as ready as I'll ever be." He replied nervously.

"Don't worry, Jack, you'll do just fine." Tooth tried to reassure him.

"Yeah mate, just stay calm and be yarself." Bunny agreed proudly, Sandy nodded, smiling.

"Right… thanks guys... " Jack took a deep breath and walked up to the cycle where the moonlight was hitting.

The music stopped as Jack took one last deep breath and stepped into the light.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and found himself somewhere he had never seen before. He was in a wintery forest. Snow and frost everywhere you looked.

But the thing that stood out to Jack, was that a man was standing just a few feet away from him. The man wasn't facing him but he felt like he had seen the man before. The man was as pale as the snow he stood on, hair just as white as Jack's, clothes pale blue, he was taller than Jack but not as tall as bunny.

"I've been expecting you, Jack Frost." The man had a deep smooth voice as he spoke.

"Who are you, and where is this?" Jack questioned, hestently walking over to the man.

The man chuckled, "this is part of your mind, Jack. This is the place that makes you feel safe. I'm correct, am I not?" The man spoke with a smile in his voice.

Jack looked around, realizing that this was a place he had always dreamed about.

"How?-"Jack trailed off as he looked around himself.

The man chuckled, turning around, keeping his head down so Jack couldn't see his face. Jack looked at him.

"I am-" The man started, lifting his head, "-The Man in the Moon."

The man's face was, of a wise man, well into his years. He had a long pointed beard, light gray eyes full of love, staring at Jack.

Jack couldn't speak, his mouth hung open in shock. 'The man in the moon? But I thought North was supposed to read some ancient book or something, not meet Manny himself!' Jack shouted in his mind, Manny smiled at him, lovingly.

Staring at Manny in shock for a few more moments, Jack then gathered himself together. "Okay so why am I here? Did I do something wrong or something?"

Manny shook his head. "No Jack, today you are becoming an official guardian, but not only that you are gaining a new family."

Jack looked at the ground, looking sad as could be. "Do you really think they would want a cold freak like me in they mismatched family of theirs… cause I sure don't think so…"

Manny sighed at this, "They would, I know so."

Jack looked at Manny with disbelief in his eyes. "Whatever, are we going to do this today or not?" Jack asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Alright, alright, first I need to ask you a few questions to complete the ceremony." Manny began, Jack nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright, do you Jack Frost, swear to protect the children of earth at all costs from evil?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to never harm a child?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to never cause belief though fear?"

"Yes."

"And lastly, do you swear to protect the fun in children?"

Jack smiled at that, "yes!"

Manny smiled proudly at the young winter spirit.

"I now dub the Jack frost, the Guardian of fun!" Manny exclaimed as he spread his arms out into the air, and a bright light appeared.

Jack closed his eyes from the light, yelling in surprise.

* * *

Jack reopened his eyes he found that he was staring at the ceiling.

'Huh how did I get on the ground?' He asked himself as he sat up.

He found that he was actually on a couch.

"Okay now I'm confused." He stated, then started looking for his staff.

"Looks like ya have finally came around, frostbite." Bunny pointed out as he walked over to the coach.

"Whaddya mean 'came around' haven't been asleep at all." Jack stated very confusedly.

"Well sorry to disappoint, sweet tooth, but you've been out for 3 hours." Tooth explained, flying over to the coach.

"3 hours!" Jack exclaimed, extremely shocked. "But- but- how? I was awake just a minutes ago?"

North stepped over to the coach with sandy following not to far behind.

"Jack, my boy, when becoming a guardian, Manny puts you asleep so you can see him." North explained.

"But why?" Jack questioned.

"Because he loves you, and all of us." North gestured to Jack, then the rest of them. "And the only time he can see us face to face is when we become guardians, da."

Jack just stared at North in disbelief. 'Loves me? But no one loves me, other than my family, and…. There all gone… but why else would Manny want to see me face to face…. Does he..'

"Jack, ya okay mate?" Bunny asked sitting down by the boy.

"Huh? Y- yeah… " Jack replied, emptily.

"You sure-" tooth started before being interrupted by Jack standing up.

"Yeah I'm sure. Um… I'm gonna go now… so bye guys…" and with that Jack flew out the window.

* * *

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading. I'm going to need some ideas for chapter 5 and on so if you guys can give me some requests that'll be really helpful. Thank you all for the support so far and you wonderful reviews they really make my day so thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	4. The Wind

**Chapter 4**

**The Wind**

**The rating for this chapter: K**

Today's the day that bunny was finally going to get some answers about Jack's powers, but first he needed to find him. The little bugger is a really good at hiding. Bunny sighed as he sat by the pond in burgess that Jack had told him about.

"So this is where ya live frostbite." Bunny told himself, looking around.

Then bunny heard loud laughter from above him, and was soon we crashed into.

"Bunny! How are you?" Jack laughed, floating off of Bunny.

"Ah was good till ya landed o' me!" Bunny exclaimed, Jack chuckled at the pooka.

"So what brings you to my lovely home?" Jack landed as he asked, watching bunny stand up.

"Well Ah have been curious abou' yer powers, so Ah though' we could… uh… exchange information abou' each other…"Bunny somewhat mumbled.

"No way…" Jack looked shocked. "The Easter Bunny wants to hang out!" Jack squealed, letting his inside child out; jumping up and down like a boy who is hanging out with his idol, showing bunny just how young Jack really was.

"Jack how old are ya?" Jack abruptly stopped what he was doing and started to blush in embarrassment, to the point he turned around so that bunny couldn't see his face.

"M-my… -cough- my age? Well before I became a spirit I was 14…" Jack answer clearing his throat.

Bunny's eyes widened. No wonder Jack was so immature all the time, he was a kid HIMSELF for Pete's sakes. Bunny's heart was swallowed by the monster called guilt. He yelled, screamed even, at CHILD he left alone for THREE hundred years, for no good reason. Bunny didn't know if he wanted to cry or punch himself. But before he could do anything Jack interrupted his thoughts.

"Bunny I know what your thinking, so stop! I told you guys it was fine, so it's FINE! Okay now let's start is exchange." Jack shouted most of what he just said.

Jack turned back around and sat down by his pound, and so did Bunny. "So what do you want to know first kangaroo?"

Bunny grawled, "first Ah'm NOT a kangaroo, and second Ah wan' ta know how ya fly?" Bunny looked at Jack, Jack looked up at the ribbit and giggled.

"Well," Jack started, "I can't fly, Wind carries me everywhere, though she has to be up for it, but that doesn't matter if I don't have my staff, she cant carry me let alone talk to me… she's my best friend you know."

then the wind ruffled Jack's hair making it messer, with fondness. "Aww wind you'll make me blush!" Jack swatted the air fondly while laughing.

Bunny looked shocked, Bunny stared at Jack with amazement. "Ya can understand the wind?!"

Jack laughed at this, "yeah have been ever since I became a spirit."

"Wow…." Bunny was amazed even more.

Jack then looked up at bunny with a smirk. "Your turn!"

Bunny looked a little scared. "Okay… wha' do ya wan' ta know?"

"Aah don't look so scared, cottontail, I just want to know how you paint?" Jack asked innocently with huge big eyes.

"Seriously mate? Ya want a paintin' lesson?" bunny was suspicious. "yer no' gonna ask if Ah can change in ta tha' little bunny?"

"No, you didn't ask about my staff, so I say we're even."

Bunny chuckled, "so when do you want to start?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a bit short, but next week is a request and I think I'm making it a two or three parter, because after I read it I had this whole story pop into my head( there is anot her request that I'm trying to come up with plot so I'll see when I can get it out) I will a eventually do all your requests. Also don't ever be afraid to request I will literally write anything fluff, action, or even augst; as long as it is not appropriate, I'll write it (please no self harm requests…) Thank you so much for the support and advice, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	5. Having Fun (part 1)

**Request by Ronin Frost Data**

**Chapter 5**

**Having Fun (part 1)**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

_It was a cold afternoon in burgess, being fall and all. A little girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and sun kissed skin. She had a large thick pink coat, and blue jeans. Her little purple tennis shoes stomping on dry crisp leaves as she walked home with her mother._

_The little girl's mother looked down at her daughter. "Sweetheart, you need to stop playing around, you know we need to hurry home before it snows." _

_The little girl ran to her mother and took her hand and held it. "Okay mommy!_"

Marissa woke from a dream from when she was four, she sighed she was turning twelve tomorrow. She really didn't have time for that, seeing that she had a test coming up at she need to study.

She got dressed and left her bedroom. She made her way to the dining room.

"Morning Mari how are you this morning?" Marissa's mother greeted cheerfully.

"I'm fine mom, so what's for breakfast?" Marissa asked, as her mother sat pancakes in front of her.

"Ooh, pancakes! Thanks mom!" Marissa thanked taking the syrup, and pouring a good amount.

When she was finished she ran to the door and started to put her shoes on.

"Now Mari I want you to fan some fun today, stop being so stuck up. I know you want to be like you father, but your only eleven tomorrow twelve!" Her mother shouted. "If I find out that you hung out in the library during recess again you staying home tomorrow."

Marissa's eyes widened. "But-"

"No buts Mari, I'll call the school after you get home to find out."

Marissa glared and grumbled at her mother. "Fine!" She through her hands up in defeat. "Can I go now?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes."

"Thank you." And with that Marissa left for school.

* * *

Jack was flying over Burgess, he watched as children walked into the prison known as 'school'.

"Sorry kiddos, no snow days for two more mouths." Jack sighed. He then sensed something. "Um that's weird?" He placed a hand over his chest. Then he saw… a little girl walking as though see was going to a job interview. "That's not normal."

Jack flew down closer to the ground and made sure to stay out of sight as he followed the brown haired girl.

* * *

Jack followed the girl all day, finding out she had no friends, she was always reading, and she never played. This worried Jack greatly. But being the guardian of fun, he knew Exactly what to do. Now he just had to wait for school to end.

* * *

School soon ended and Jack waited to put his plan into action when the girl was alone. The girl made a left from the school and processed to head home.

A few blocks down Jack landed behind the girl, and sat on top of his staff. He started to laugh, starling the girl. She turned around and spotted him.

"Ah! W-who are you?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Ah c'mon, you know who I am."Jack stated, blowing snowflakes into the girl's face.

Her eyes lit up and shouted. "Your Jack Frost!"

Jack laughed, "That's right kiddo, now what is your name?"

"I'm Marissa!"

Jack smiled at the little girl. "What a nice name, now I would like to ask you a question, is that okay?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well I was wondering, why are you always alone?" Jack asked sadly.

The little girl looked down. "I want to be like my dad! So I have to study hard."

Jack sighed, "okay… well it's not-" Bunny popped out of a hole.

"Mate c'mon did ya forget tha' North needs yer help ta day?" Bunny asked angerly.

Jack smacked himself in the face, and then tilted his head towards the aw struck girl.

"Oh boy…" Bunny stated.

"Your the Easter Bunny!" the little girl squealed.

"Um uh well anklebita' how bout Ah take Jack and he'll be back tomorrow." Bunny asked, the little girl nodded.

"Can he attend my birthday party?" Marissa asked politely.

"Yeah he'll be there." Nunny said making a new hole.

"Come Frostbite North really needs ya."

Jack sighed. "Fine!"

* * *

Marissa walked home alone, she sadly opened the door to her house. She said hello to her mother and then headed to her room. She sat at her desk and started to study.

* * *

Jack followed Bunny back to the pole through Bunny's rabbit hole, but little did they know that the sense that Jack was feeling was more important than they realized.

* * *

**Hey you guys get two chapters today! Yay! So read on?**


	6. Having Fun (part 2)

**Request by Ronin Frost Data**

**Chapter 6**

**Having Fun (part 2)**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

Jack and Bunny arrived at the pole, Bunny complaining as they went in to the workshop. Bunny walked over and sat by the fire, while Jack sat on one of the single sofas in the room that was away from the fire.

Jack sat uncharacteristically quiet, he couldn't help feeling something bad was going to happen tomorrow. 'Why am I so anxious? Urgh! I hope North gets out here tell me what he wants me to do before I need to make it snow somewhere…' his mind then wandered to the lonely little girl he met today.

North marched happily into the waiting room and stouted. "Alright my friends! Thank you for coming! Now come we need to get started! I know Jack is getting a bit busier this time of year, no?"

Jack jumped all the way to the ceiling when he heard North shout his name. When did he even get in there? North and Bunny looked at him in confusion.

"Um frostbite ya okay?" Bunny asked a little concerned.

Jack nodded and slowly floated back to the ground. "Sorry about that you really startled me North." Jack reassured, smiling at the other two guardians.

"Okay if ya say so frostbite…"

"Now let's head to my work room!" North suggested, Jack nodded and left the room first.

North and Bunny shared a look, they knew something was up, but they decided they let it slide for now.

* * *

North guided them to his work room, waving and smiling at the passing elves and yetis. They reached the workroom.

"Now I would like some help with coloring and toy design." North explained.

"Oh okay? But um.. Why are you needing my help?" Jack asked thinking that between the guardian of hope and wonder they we're all set.

"Because, Jack plays with children all the time! So I assumed that Jack would know best design for toys." North replied, grinning widely.

"Oh I see…." Jack murmured.

"Now let us get started no? You both very busy." North instructed pulling out paper and colored pens, pencils, crayons and paint.

Bunny and Jack both sighed deeply, 'this is going to be a long evening….'

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up at his pond stretching and then standing he flew off to the town near his pond. He watched like every morning the kids walk into the prison called school. But today was a bit different. Today he was on a mission to help a little girl named Marissa have fun again.

Jack watched and waited to see Marissa walk into the school. But she never did. 'Ah her mom must of made her stay home.'

Jack flew off to find where she lived. Jack thanked the moon for having this sixth sense about finding kids in need. He saw a large white wall, and brown tiled roof. It had a porch that had a rocking swing, and a small table with chairs around it.

Jack landed in front of the stairs to the porch and looked up to the second floor. He spotted an open window and jumped up to it. He stepped into the room that the window led to. And there he saw Marissa sleeping in her bed.

There was a knock on the door Jack stood away from the bed as the door opened. It was a woman that looked very much like Marissa. 'That must be her mom…' Jack assumed to himself.

"Mari wake up. I made you breakfast." the woman gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

The little girl stirred and opened her eyes and looked at her mother's face. "Mom what time is it?" she asked, her mother just smiled.

"Here I made you breakfast." the woman handed a tray of food to Marissa.

Marissa looked too tired to care if she was late for school at the moment and started eating her food.

A few minutes later she looked up and saw the time, she almost spat her food out.

"Mom! I am super late for school!" she shouted in frustration.

"Sorry sweetheart but your not going to school today. I have invited your old school's friend they'll be here in a bit." the woman explained. Marissa heaved a sad sigh.

"Well there goes a great day…" she stated, looking around at her room.

Her eyes filled with joy at the sight of Jack. "Jack! Your here!" she jump off of her bed and ran into the water spirit.

Jack laughed lightly, "hey there kiddo, happy birthday!"

Marissa laughed as well, "thanks for coming!" she shouted.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" she shouted and ran to her desk.

She sat down, confusing Jack. "Mari you do know that doing school work isn't that fun right?"

Marissa stared up at him. "It's not?"

"Mari you have played outside right? Like after you get home from school?"

Marissa shook her head. "No i do homework and read text books."

Jack walked over to the girl. "Well we'll have to change that!" Jack picked up the girl before she could respond. He took her outside, through her window, and flew up to the clouds.

Marissa was screaming and had her eyes closed. "Ah! Put me down!"

Jack chuckled, "not until you take a look."

Marissa grumbled, she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at the beautiful sight, her eyes filled with wonder. She saw the sun reflecting off of the clouds, giving off a honey yellow orange and blue colors. The sun was bright and big, beaming down on to the clouds and herself.

"This is amazing…" she was awed at the sight.

"Yeah…." Jack smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later Jack landed and took Marissa back to her room.

"Now let's go to that party!" Jack stated, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah!..." Marissa replied.

Jack looked at her. "What's wrong Mari?"

Marissa looked at her feet. "Um…. I … don't really know how to have fun…" she said, Jack gave a soft smile.

"That's alright, I can help you." Jack assured.

She looked up, "really?" she acked, her eyes filled with hope.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

They went down to the party, Marissa's old friends running up to her and gave her a big hug. They all had breakfast, Marissa telling her friends about Jack. They soon too were able to see him. After they finished their breakfast. They all went outside and started to play. Jack helping Marissa sith playing the game. They all laughed and had lots of fun.

Once lunch arrived, Marissa's mother called them in to eat and open presents. After lunch Marissa's friends gave their presents to her. Marissa opened them all and thanked her friends. They soon had cake.

Before Marissa knew it the day was over. She had so much fun. The first time in a long time too. She looked up at Jack.

"Thank you Jack…. I… I think I can have fun now. Without the books." Marissa smiled up at him.

"No problem Mari! I'll see you at Christmas!" and with that Jack flew off to his home.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed these chapters. thank you Ronin Frost Data for you wonderful help and request, I hope these chapters were what you wanted, Thank you all for you wonderful support so far. Also the next request is by Ink blossom. Then after that it will be Demi Clayton's request. Also if it is a request, I'll post two chapters if it's not then I won't. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	7. What Really Happened (part 1)

**Requested by Ink blossom **

Chapter 7

**What Really Happened (part 1)**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

The blizzard of '68. Now bunny always thought that Jack Frost, the bringer of snow and cold, ruined _his_ holiday season. But little did Bunny know that, Jack was actually trying to _Save _Easter that year, from a spirit of hatred. Well the spirit wasn't the exact spirit of hatred, more like the follower.

See the spirit of hatred lived with the other 9 emotion spirits, mother nature, father winter, father time and mother goose. These spirits had other spirits, helpers or workers for them.

Now this little hatred spirit really didn't like the Easter bunny, actually that's an understatement, a really big understatement. So when a positive winter spirit flew over head. He decided what he was going to do.

This hatred spirit was actually rebelling from his master, and since he hated the Easter bunny so much. He thought that making the biggest snow storm of the century would do just fine to make his master notice his threat.

Now the funny thing about emotion spirits, certain ones can mimic other spirits powers, as long as they touched them first that is… so seeing Jack frost he decided to tackle him.

* * *

Jack was looking down over the two that was slowly waking from its slumber. It was a good morning for jack, well… that is… before he was attacked…

"Ahh!" Jack screamed as he fell to the ground with the other spirit that had attacked him.

"What the crap, man, what was that for!?" Jack demand, the spirit laughed.

"Oh just making the biggest snowstorm ever!" The spirit laughed loudly.

This confused Jack, he was supposed to be the only one bringing snow to the American continent. And there was not supposed to be any _big_ snow storms right now. So what was this wacko spirit talking about.

"Okay, wait a minute, there are no snow storms scheduled today, what are you talking about." Jack shouted.

The spirit laughed. "Oh you silly little winter spirit, I am an emotion spirit, hatred spirit to be exact and I just copied your power. You see I really hate that very sized rabbit so I decided to ruin it, hehe." The hatred spirit stated, grinning evilly.

Even though Jack didn't know Bunny very well, he wasn't going to let some spirit ruin it.

"And who said I was going to let you do that?"

This made the hatred spirit growl. "So your going to try and stop me? Like a weakling little winter spirit like you could stop me!" The hatred spirit lunged himself at Jack.

And that's how the battle began. they throw each onto the gourd, shooting ice beams and punches…

Jack put up a good fight, but… he lost. The hatred spirit knocked hi my out, and start the storm.

* * *

When Jack awoke, there was mountains upon mountains of snow. And the worst part was that the Easter Bunny had just arrived...

* * *

Obviously the easter bunny thought it was him, he chude him out, almost beat him before he got away.

But the thing that bothered jack was that he didn't have a chance to explain himself at all… jack just left and looked back at the bunny, sadeness written from head to toe, as he flew off.

* * *

**Okay there's part one! On to part two! (Ps since this is a three parter you guys have to wait till next week for the third part, sorry anyway read on)**


	8. What Really Happened (part 2)

**Requested by Ink blossom **

Chapter 8

**What Really Happened (part 2)**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Jack woke up by his pond, he sat up and sighed. 'I wonder if bunny will ever forgive me… even though it wasn't my fault….' Jack sighed once again and took to the sky.

He flew over a few cities on his way to the pole. He and the guardians were planning on helping bunny with his egg painting. After the fight with pitch bunny still yet to regain all of his believers, so the others decided to help with this year's easter.

Jack flew through the lefted opened window that was usually meant for tooth and sandy, and landed on his staff with skilled balance. He jumped off to the floor soundlessly and walked into the meeting room.

The others were already there working on some eggs. Tooth painting little teeth on the eggs, north was painting all sorts of candy, and sandy's… was a little strange… bunny was painting as well.

Jack walked in, quietly, not wanting to break the others concentration. Bunny's nose twitched and one of his ears faced him, but he said nothing, just smiled to himself.

Jack reached the table and sat down next to bunny, not really knowing what to do.

Bunny chuckled, "so you decided to show up frostbite." bunny spoke, jack looked at him sheepishly.

"I have you know, since it's close to my break, I like to sleep in sometimes." Jack huffed, playfully.

"sure , ya do frostbite." bunny ruffled his hair, noticing the visible flich that jack made at the contacted. Bunny frowned at that. "So you want me to teach ya how to paint? Well let's see what ya can do first."

Jack nodded and slowly reached for one of the happily jumping egglets that was on the table. He held the egg in his hand and carefully picked up the paint brush.

'What the crackers is he doing?' bunny was very confused with the slow motion like movements that Jack was making.

Soon Jack was finally actually painting the egg, and it was done very finely as well.

'Maybe this is how he concentrates?' bunny wondered as he watched Jack take gentle and careful strokes of the brush on the egg.

* * *

20 minutes later jack _finally_ finished his egg. And it was one of the most beautiful eggs he had ever seen.

The egg was of a snowy day; the sun, just peeking above the frosted trees; little tiny teeny snowflakes gently falling from the sky.

Bunny's jaw dropped at the beautiful egg. He just stared in awe at the egg.

"Jack ya do not need no paintin' lesson." bunny gently placed the egg on the table. "Ya need ta tell me how ya learned to paint like that."

Jack twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Oh uh… I wanted to help you at some point, well more like after '68… I felt really bad about it so… I decided that I would learn to paint and see if I could make it up to you…"

Bunny sighed, "yeah frostbite, sorry i was so harsh on ya that year, I-"

There was a sudden crash on the window. Was… was that the spirit of hatred?

"Ow-!" the spirit had just ran into a window. "Ah Easter Bunny there you are! I need to speak with you."

Bunny raised a questioning eyebrow. "About wha'?"

"Please come with me." the Spirit of hatred requested.

Bunny stood and followed close behind.

* * *

"So wha' is it tha' ya wanted ta speak ta meh about?" Bunny asked closing the door behind him.

"I am here to apologize for what my underling did to your holiday." The spirit of hatred explained.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

"Huh? I could have sworn… ah! Oh no d-Did he frame someone Oh dear!" The spirit shouted in distraught.

"Wait wait wait, what year are we talkin' abou'?" Bunny asked.

"Oh '68, one of the worst snow storms of the day."

Bunny's eyes widened, and gilt clung it's filthy fingers around the ribbit once again.

"I-it's fine mate… y-... you can go now Ah'm a bit busy at the moment. "And that was the last thing Bunny said for the rest of the day...

* * *

When bunny came back jack looked at him worriedly, but said nothing. He knew something was wrong, but it really wasn't his business to pry into. So he let the rabbit be.

Bunny was just swimming in his guilt. How could he have not know? No, he didn't listen to Jack when he tried to explain the situation.

* * *

When sandy and tooth needed to leave the others thought it would be a good idea to head home as well. Well except jack, he was still on his fifth egg and he really wanted to finish it. North was fine with it as long as he cleaned up the mess. But bunny…. Wasn't as understanding.

Bunny didn't want Jack staying up _all_ night working on _his _Holiday goodies. Not that he didn't mind the help it was that he knew that Jack was trying to make up for not one but _two _easters which he probably blames both on himself.

So Bunny pulled up a chair next to Jack. He didn't say anything tell no one was in the room with them. Once they were alone bunny spoke up.

"Jack, we need ta talk." bunny stated, looking soloum.

Jack put his paintbrush down and looked up at the pooka with a questioning look. "What's up Kangaroo?" Jack asked, throw his famous cocky smile, he was expecting a comment on the nickname he just called the large ribbit, but… none came, just a sad guilty look. 'Something must be really wrong.' Jack's smile dropped to a worried frown.

"Jack Ah'... Ah' wanted to ask ya what really happened on '68 ..." bunny replied not looking at the winter spirit.

Jack stared at the pooka for a bit… he then took a deep breath. He knew bunny would want to know someday. "Okay…."

* * *

**Hey guys the last part of this request I'll post next week, if any of you have a request, feel free to ask, if you don't that's fine I just want to get the requests out before I start an ark. So if you guys don't have any at the moment after the next request I'll start it. If you have an idea for the ark I am willing to see the ideas from you guys, I'll also put at the top of the chapter "ark" so that you guys know it's an ark. I don't know how long the ark is going to be. So just to warn. So if you have a request, don't be shy to request it. Thank you all for you wonderful and helpful support. Your reviews really make my day. Sorry that this chapter is isn't as cute as some but the next is going to be super fluffy so yeah (lol) anyway hope you enjoyed these chapters, **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	9. What Really Happened (part 3)

**Requested by Ink blossom **

Chapter 9

**What Really Happened (part 3)**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Jack stood up from his chair and walked over to a window that was in the room. He sighed once more and started his tale.

"One of hatred's spirits was rebelling against him and well... that spirit had this great idea of ruining easter. Well as you can see you thought for the longest time that I did it… well actually I… I tried to stop him and well… he ended up knocking me out and flying off to Moon knows where." Jack explained, just staring out the window sadly.

Bunny didn't know what to say. What could he say? He blamed the poor kid for like 40 or so years! How could he ask the boy to forgive him of his mistake...

Bunny thoughts were interrupted by Jack turning around.

"Well I'm going to finish a few more eggs at my pond so… cya kangaroo!" And with that, Jack was out the window into the freezing cold air.

* * *

It was a week before Jack came back to the pole. None of the other Guardians really questioned it. Jack was close to his off season which meant he would be taking it easy for a while to let his body rest. But Bunny couldn't help but wonder if it was because Bunny had upset the boy that night when he popped the question of that day.

And seeing how Jack was acting, he most likely did. When Jack arrived at the pole, Jack didn't say a word he just sat down and started painting. He also had his hood over his head and eyes. Bunny knew Jack would only put his hood up there if he was hiding or scared or sad or… guilty…

Jack arrived at the pole, he didn't want the others to talk to him today. He just wanted to be left alone to dwell on his own. He really felt guilty for telling Bunny the ONE thing he swear to tell no one. Partly be because he didn't want anyone to see him as a weak, unreliable, little boy.

And Jack would swear up and down that he was not a little boy anymore. But… sometimes he really just wanted to be one…

As Jack sat at the large wooden table that was decorated with paint and little egglets, Jack started to paint one. He didn't put much effort considering he was in a bad mood, but he still tried his best to make sure it at least looked a little nice.

* * *

When the day was over the other three guardians had an idea to have a dinner at the pole. Well Sandy did have to go for a couple of hours before he could have dinner but he was okay with that. So North sent off his yetis to make them a grand meal, (and Tooth secretly telling them to not make any cookies.) and so Bunny and Jack were left alone in a living room.

To say that the situation at the moment was awkward that would be a bit of an understatement. See, ever since the conversation Jack had with Bunny, Jack had been thinking Bunny was mad at him for not stopping the wroge hatred spirit.

And now Jack had no idea what to do…

He was, at the moment, think of a very formal, polite, and sincere apology. But Bunny beat him to it.

But the type of apology was a bit different than what Jack was planning. Bunny had walked up to the couch that Jack had been sitting on and said.

"Fro- Jack…. Ah' need ta tell ya something' really important…" Bunny started off, but before Jack could get a word out Bunny continued. "Jack Ah' am so sorry… Ah'-... Ah' should have tried to listen ta yer side of the story and… Ah' didn't, Ah' don't expect ya ta fargive meh but… Ah'll try ta make it up ta ya some how…" Bunny trailed off trying to think of something to say.

Jack stared at the pooka, did he just… apologies? And to me, of all people? Why…? Jack looked as though he could cry, but Jack would never do that in front of anyone if he was going to. He didn't want them to think even less of him than they already did.

Bunny was about to continue his apology but Jack interrupted.

"Bunny I- you don't have to do this… you- I know you feel bad but… I- I'm over it okay? So… so just…. Don't worry about it okay?" Jack stood up looking down so Bunny couldn't see his face. "Well uh… I gotta go… yanno? Um yeah so uh bye-" he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was pulled into a massive fluffy fur.

"ah!"

"Hush, frostbite."

Jack felt massive long furry arms wrap around his small thin frame. Jack tensed not used to being in contact with someone, let alone a full body hug. But… it… it was nice. For a change Jack… kinda felt save. Something that he really never experienced before. And thinking that, Jack slowly relaxed himself into the strong arms.

Bunny didn't want Jack to leave. He had started to catch on that when Jack felt uncomfortable he would run away (fly away in Jack's cass). But not this time. He needed to talk to him still. So he did the first thing that came to his head. Give the poor boy a big ol' pooka hug.

And-to Bunny's surprise-Jack actually seemed to relax into the hug. Well who could blame him. Jack might be a cuddler and not even know it!

They stood like that for a minute or two until Jack seemed to be a bit calmer than he was just a bit ago. Bunny looked at Jack pulling slightly away from the hug. Which was a really bad move on his part.

"W-what's wrong!? A-are you cold!? A-am i too cold!? I- I can uh-"

"Whoa whoa, frostbite, no everything is fine, I just need ta talk ta ya okay?" Bunny calmed the winter spirit down a bit.

Jack sighed, now he was a little embarrassed. Bunny chuckled.

"Alright frostbite, now why have ya been so quiet ta day?" Bunny calmly asked.

"W-well… I… um…" Jack sighed. There was no getting out of it now. "I thought you were mad at me because I didn't stop that spirit from ruining your holiday on '68…"

Bunny's face saddened, sighing he brought the boy back into a hug. "Frostbite, ah'm not mad at ya, I was worried ya were mad at meh." Jack looked up. "So don't worry about that day now okay?"

Jack nodded.

* * *

Few minutes past and North and Tooth came into the room to tell the two other guardians that were waiting in one of the living rooms.

They walked in to see Jack and Bunny in a hug. Tooth cooed quietly and North chuckled a bit, but the chuckled was a bit too loud and startled the other two in the room which made them back away from each other and hurriedly explain what they were doing.

But Tooth and North knew all too well at the big ol' pooka warrior seems tough on the outside but on the inside. He is just a soft little Bunny on the inside.

* * *

**Hey guys, next week is your last chance to request something until the ark/act is over. But you can suggest things that happen during the ark/act. But after next week I'm doing an ark/act, just a reminder. Anyway, hope these chapters were what you were hoping for Ink Blossom, thanks for this request I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you all for you wonderful support so far. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	10. The Moon's Apology

**Requested by Demi Clayton**

Chapter 10

**(This chapter can also be a prologue for the upcoming arc)**

**The Moon's apology**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

There was something bothering Jack frost today. He just kept thinking about what the guardians had told him that Manny loved him. He knew they meant like a son but… the thing that was bothering him was… why did he leave him alone for so long…?

Manny still didn't talk to him even now as a guardian. So how on earth could he love him? Well Jack didn't really care at the moment anyway, well he was but at the moment he was kinda arguing with an overgrown rabbit, but it was more like just making teasing comments about each other. Okay okay, they were kinda playing with each other…. But no one but them knew that.

They we're waiting for the meeting to start. Something about something big was going down and they needed to talk about it. And everyone but North was in the meeting room. He was kinda talking to the moon at the moment so…. This is what led to Jack wondering if the moon even loved him….

Anyway Bunny and Jack stopped their little bickering when Jack made a smart comment about easter which left the pooka speechless and without a comeback. Jack was now playing with his frost. Jack was making little delicate snowflakes and then let them fly into the room and watched them fall over the other guardians in the room.

"Frostbite wha' are ya doin'?" Bunny asked watching the little snowflake landed on his nose.

"Nothing much just bored…" Jack explained with a joyful tone, and then sighed.

"I think it's a bit more than that sweet Tooth. Is something bothering you?" Tooth asked with a gentle tone.

Sandy made some images over his head which ended in a question mark.

Jack sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

The three in the room looked worried at the young spirit. He still didn't tell them anything that bothered him. They sighed as North marched cheerfully into the room.

"Alright my friends, it turns out that something sneaky is happening with mother nature." North explained.

"Is it another war with father winter?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"I am not sure, Manny isn't either, which is what makes the situation so worrying." North replied.

They all looked very worried about this new situation. Well except for a sureten winter spirit that was very confused.

"What do you mean 'another war'?" Jack asked confusedly.

The room grew silent.

"The war happened before you were born, even when you were human." North explained slowly. "This war caused great death and despair all around the globe…"

Jack looked down at the table. "That explains somethings i guess…."

Jack looked out the window and saw the moon looking down into the room. Jack sighed.

"Well i got to go see what father winter needs me to do…" Jack walked over to the opened window that he always comes through.

Bunny stopped him. "First ya need ta tell us wha's botherin' ya, mate."

Jack looked at Bunny sadly, he knew that he wasn't getting out of this one, so he sighed. "Okay…"

* * *

Jack explained everything. What he was questioning, some of the things he was worried about, and the moon.

"What did you guys mean that Manny loves me? He only talked to me ONCE in the three hundred years that I was alone and! He seemed to know me better than I know myself!" Jack shouted in frustration.

North sighed. "Jack man in moon sees and hears everything on earth. Like you, he has powers. But man in moon… he sees us all as his children… since he made us into the spirits and guardians we are today." North explained.

Jack huffed. "Yeah right! Then why did he leave me alone so long HUH! Do you have any idea how confused I was… how hurt I was when no one could see me and just…. Walk right through me ...!" Jack shouted.

This made them all feel very guilty.

"And then when I tried asking for help… they all scoffed at me… yelled at me and called me a… a monster…. A-and I didn't do anything…. It was all just because I was a winter spirit…"

The other guardians eyes widened at this.

"And you mean to tell me that Manny could have stopped them… could have told me all of this before now? Why didn't he then? Why did he leave me for so so so long ...?" Jack asked sorrowfully.

Tooth was now crying silently, North looked very sad, Sandy had a sand rain-cloud raining on him and looked sad as well… and Bunny…. He… he looked like he was going to kill someone.

Before anyone could say a word Bunny was out of the room and heading to the moon room.

* * *

Bunny glared up at Manny. "You son of a rotten blueberry! H-how could ya not tell 'im?! How could ya leave him like that!? A child no less!"

The moon shined on Bunny the light dimmer than normal.

A soft gentle voice spoke to Bunny.

"**If I had done what I wished… the boy would be worse than he is now…**" Manny explained.

"What?!"

"**Bunny, Jack is one of the most powerful spirits I have made, if he were to know everything… if the other spirits of this world knew… Jack would have been attacked, maybe even killed before he even knew how to use them. Jack being alone…. Was the only choice I had…**"

Bunny growled up at the moon. "You could have at least told him that!"

"**I know… but… there is no excuse for what I did, but now… and I don't really know how to apologize for something as great as this deed I had committed against the boy…**"

Bunny chuckled. "Well ya can start by talking to the boy and telling him your sorry."

The light of the moon brighted a bit, as if Manny was smiling down at Bunny.

* * *

Bunny came back in to the meeting room and saw Jack by the window looking up at the moon. There was a strange sent in the air… like salty water. Bunny thought it was Tooth's tears but it was coming from the window were Jack was standing.

Jack had a smile on his face… but there was a tear stains running down his cheeks. Jack's smile soon faded and nodded and then he struggled to speak.

"W-well… I-I need to go… I need to see what's going on with father winter and mother nature."

"Alright mate be careful okay?"

Jack nodded.

"I-I'll do that…. Bye guys…." Jack walked to the opened window and flew out of it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's your request Demi Clayton. Hope this explained some things for you and hope you liked it as well. Alright next week is the first arc! Ah! I'm really excited for it! Hope you guys like it too. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you all for you wonderful support so far. **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	11. Mother Nature (arc)

**Part 1 of the arc**

**Chapter 11**

**Mother Nature**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

Jack flew through the air to the one place he knew mother nature would be. But as he went his mind wandered to what Manny had told him.

_"__**Jack Frost.**__" a kind voice called out._

_Jack turned around to see the moon shining into the room. He walked over to the window that the light was shining through. _

_"__**Jack, I… I am truly sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I never expect for you to ever forgive me. But right now I need to tell you something very important.**__" Manny sorrowfully explained. _

_Jack didn't say a word. Not because he was mad. It was because he was so shocked at the moment to say anything. _

_"__**You, my dear Jack, are one of the few most powerful spirits of this world. And there is a very special reason for this. That reason is love. Not romantic love, but love for others around you. Yes, you are the guardian of fun at heart but you are also the guardian of joy. And that Jack is very special because I have never seen any of my seasonal spirits bring as much joy as you. But I have given you something very dangerous. And that is-**__"_

Jack's thoughts were abruptly stopped by a harsh change in temperature in the air.

He saw that he was on the line of mother nature's home, and just on the other side of the sea between them, was father winter's home.

Jack sighed and made a 1-80 heading to his boss's home.

-/'

He arrived about a half an hour later, the snowy air rushing around Jack welcomingly as he got closer to the winter-palace that was similar to Tooth's palace but about ten times bigger and about a hundred times colder.

He stepped into the palace through one of the glassless-windows. Jack saw some interesting things in this place through the years but… the way the place was now… it was kinda scaring him.

The palaces usually lively and active atmosphere was now a cold, dark and lifeless. Jack flew through the palace to the throne room.

Jack saw father winter sitting on his throne. He was slouched overhead in his hands. He was the only one in the room.

Jack soundlessly made his way over to his boss. When Jack was in front of the throne, father winter sighed.

"Well, well, long time no see Jack." father winter sat up.

"Well um… yeah… I heard something sketchy's going on… so I came here to see what was happening."

Father winter sighed wearily.

"Yes, mother nature is wanting summer to go even longer this year… and she is very much willing to fight for it."

Jack looked shocked. "What? Why?"

"She said something about lots of death comes from winter. But I think there is something more to it."

Jack nodded, he looked up at the tall elderly man. "Winter, where is everyone?"

"She took them…" father winter's voice grew angry. "She… she is working for the boogieman! I just know it!"

Jack stood in shock, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Good tell your friends or whatever they are to you and tell them!..." his voice grew soft. "I need their help…"

Jack looked sad at the man. "I will."

Jack then left the ice palace into the cold evening air, the sun setting in the distance.

-'/

Jack arrived at the pole the next morning. it was very early, three in the morning early. Jack had flown all the way back without stopping, to tell the others the news. but right now, half. of them were asleep and the others were working. So Jack lead down on one of the couches in a living room and went to sleep himself.

-/'

Hours later Jack woke to chatter. He found that a thin blanket was draped over him, 'North.' The tight made him smile a little.

He got up and left the room, the others already sitting around the table discussing the situation.

"First we need to find out if it really is a- Oh good morning Jack." North greeted.

"Nice ta see ya here frostbite."

"Morning sweet Tooth, did you sleep well?"

Sandy made gave thumbs up then a question mark.

"Hey guys, and yeah I slept okay," Jack replied, strolling over to a seat.

"So did you find out what is happening with mother nature?" North asked.

"Yeah…" Jack paused. "Mother nature has kidnapped most of father winter's underlings, and apparently… she's working with pitch."

-'/

**Hey guys, eek! I'm so excited to start this arc, sorry this chapter is a bit short. But don't worry this is just the beginning. So hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your wonderful support so far. Anyway… **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	12. Planning (arc)

**Part 2 of the arc**

**Chapter 12**

**Planning**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

"What!" the three shouted. Sandy made "!?" with his sand.

"How did this happen?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"What in the blazes happened to her "Ah'm better than Pitch!" now she's working' for 'im

North was yelling at the top of his lungs in Russian-Jack assumed he was cursing.

And Sandy just looked really frantic and worried.

Jack sighed, he was expecting this.

"Guy's calm down," Jack shouted calmly, they all quieted. Jack few on to the table and walked back and forth on it thinking.

"First thing we need to do is come up with a plan to find mother nature, free the other winter, and fall spirits, and then stop, now the hard part is that we need to check all of her hiding places and then-" Jack rambled, and rambled… and rambled.

The others just stared wide-eyed at the winter spirit. Jack wasn't much of a talker, well not much at the meeting anyway, but this was insane.

"-once we find the last possible pace she might be we then ambush her and make her talk and-"

"Okay frostbite we get that the plan needs to be fool-proof, Ah really think ya should breathe for a sec though." Bunny interrupted.

Jack hadn't realized how fast he was talking and how little he was breathing until Bunny mentioned that he needed to breathe.

Jack took a deep breath. "Oh right… sorry… anyway, what's the plan?"

"Well from what little we actually got from ya, nothing. Mothah natah is really clevah and as ya said she has a lot of get-away places, so finding her will be tricky." Bunny explained.

Jack nodded, hopping off the table and walking over to a window.

* * *

The others started to discuss plans and strategies. But Jack just stated by the window. He watched the snowstorm rage outside of the building. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. He then felt something. Something dark, powerful, and…. A touch of fear, Pitch…

Jack opened his eyes and turn around and shouted. "G-guys Pitch h-he's on his way- or something like that but we need to- guys?"

The other guardians were nowhere in sight. And he was completely surrounded by darkness. Jack's throat dropped into his stomach.

There was a dark chuckle that rang through the blackness.

"_Hello Jack_" the voice was low and cold in Jack's ears. "_I see you found out that I was coming._"

Jack gulped and squeaked. "W-what- what do you want, Pitch!" he demanded.

Pitch chuckled once again. "_Oh, Jack, your so much _fun _to play with. Okay, I'll tell you a small part of my plan, since, well, your the one I'm after, after all._"

Jack's eyes widened and looked frantically in the dark for Pitch. "What do you want!"

"_I want a lot of things Jack but the thing I want most is for you to suffer a bit, to choke on your on ice. To feel _cold." Pitch stated.

Before Jack could say a word he was screaming at a window.

* * *

Jack had grown silent, the other guardians didn't really notice until the room grew tremendously cold.

They all looked to Jack, he had his head down and was shaking. This concerned them all.

"Jack?" Tooth flew over to the boy. "Sweet tooth? Is everything okay?"

Tooth reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. But before she could Jack screamed and backed away from the window into the table.

* * *

Jack was gasping for air as if there wasn't enough. He was rambling so fast the others couldn't even hear a word he was saying.

"Whoe there frostbite. Take a deep breath." Bunny instructed.

"No! You're not listening! P-Pitch is Back he- he was here!" Jack shouted, still gasping.

All their eyes widened at this.

Bunny stepped in front of Jack. "You need to calm down Jacky."

"Y-yeah your right…." Jack breathed. He slowed his breathing.

"That's bettah. Now, what happened?"

"I-i'm not sure. One minute I was staring out the window the next I'm in a room of darkness…"

Bunny placed his paws on Jack's shoulders. "It's okay now Jacky."

Jack shook his head. "H-he said that his plan is…. Is to get his revenge on me…"

They all looked very worried at this.

"Ah' see wha' yer gettin' at mate but. We'll be here to help ya okay? Now let's make that plan."

* * *

They spent hours coming up with a plan. All the way into the night. Tooth and Sandy had to leave eventually, but North, Bunny, and Jack still worked late into the night.

North was the first to drop to sleep. Leaving the two others to work.

The two work for another few hours, Jack started to look like he was just about to join north in the world of dreams. The boy had slumped over the table looking absolutely exhausted from the day.

Bunny chuckled slightly.

"Jack?" Bunny spoke softly.

"Yeh? Wha' 's it Bunny?" Jack slurred a bit, trying to stay awake.

"Ah' think we should call it a night, ya look like yer about ta drop." Bunny chuckled.

"Am no'," Jack argued.

"Mmhmm." Bunny walked over to the slumped spirit on the table.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" Jack asked looking up at the pooka.

"Takin' ya ta bed."

"Wha' no, no' tired…" Jack protested as he was picked up into fluffy arms.

Jack hushed after awhile as Bunny made his way to one of the rooms in the pole.

He took Jack into a room and laid him on the bed. The boy was already asleep by the time they had gotten there.

Bunny petted the boy's hair. "Nothin's going to happen ta ya frostbite. Not if Ah have a say in it."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful support so far. Anyway… **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	13. Nightmares (part 1) (arc)

**Part 3 of the arc**

**Chapter 13**

**Nightmares (part 1)**

**Rating for this chapter: T (for mentions of blood)**

_Darkness…. Fear…. That's all he could feel at the moment. The world around him was dark and cold and lifeless. The other guardians were motionless on the ground, covered in blood. His hands were covered in the blood of this fellow guardians… had he done this? Why did this happen? How did this happen?_

_Then the said guardians looked over to him._

"_How could you?"_

"_You did this!" _

"_Why? Why i thought we were friends?"_

"_Just as Ah' thought. Yer just as untrustworthy as that son of a cockroach, pitch black." _

* * *

Jack woke with a shout. He looked frantically around the room. He realized he was just dreaming…

"It was just a dream…. Just a really bad dream…." Jack told himself. He wrapped his arms around himself, he took a deep breath.

Just as he was about to leave the room the other guardians came rushing through the door.

"Jack what's wrong?!"

"We heard you shout!"

"Ya okay frostbite?"

Sandy was making lots of sand images.

Jack sighed.

"Yeah guys I- I'm fine… just a… um… had a crazy dream is all…" Jack hugged himself tighter.

This action did not go unnoticed.

"Ya had a nightmare, didn't cha Jack?" Bunny stated.

Jack looked away, but nodded.

"Oh sweet Tooth."

"Why did you no say?"

Sandy made a question mark.

Bunny walked over to Jack.

Jack looked up at Bunny.

"Jacky, wha' excactly did pitch tell ya yesterday when you saw him?"

Jack looked away again. "I- I don't want to talk about it right now… we have bigger problems right now." Jack replied and stood off the bed and made his way past the other guardians to the door.

The others watched him in worry.

"Something must have spooked him, he usually brushes it off as nothing..." Tooth suggested.

"Yeah Ah think yer onto something, sally." Bunny agreed.

North and Sandy nodded, staring at the door the winter spirit had left through.

* * *

Jack walked down the hallway. He sighed as he walked into the meeting room. He walked over to a window and opened it. He felt wind rush around him comfortingly.

"Hey wind." he giggled as wind picked him up a pit off the ground. "Nice to see you too."

He then grew silent leaning against the windowsill. The wind calmed and felt as though it was hugging him from behind.

"I'm fine wind… just a bit spooked…." Jack sighed.

Jack then felt a nudge on his chin. He looked down and saw baby Tooth stared worriedly at him.

"Oh hey baby Tooth." Jack smiled at her.

Baby Tooth chirped looking concerned.

"Yes I'm fine baby Tooth…."

He sighed, closing his eyes. Wind brushing his hair comfortingly.

* * *

The others walked into the room. They saw Jack leaning against the windowsill with it opened-to Bunny's dismay-and baby Tooth sitting on his shoulder.

They walked into the cold room.

"Jack?" North called.

"Hm? Yeah North?" Jack turned around.

"Very thing alright my boy?"

Jack stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah… if not… then… I will be…"

"Well we should get back to that planning." Jack suggested.

The others nodded and they all sat down around the large table.

* * *

The planning was going a lot better now that they understood what was really happening. The plan was to have Bunny go and talk to mother nature. Figure out what her-their if you count pitch-plan on getting revenge.

"Alright let's go kick some hindy." Bunny shouted standing from his seat.

"What just a tick kangaroo." Jack hulted.

"Bunny." he corrected. "And what should Ah' wait fo'?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan on getting in?" Jack asked.

"Wha'?"

"How do you plan on getting in to mother's castle. It's twice as guarded as North's place and if they think your there to harm, your dead." Jack stated a matter a factly.

"Ah have ya know frostbite that, mother nature and Ah' go way back." Bunny pointed out.

"Oh i see. Well i guess you haven't thought that she is going to _war_ and she would totally not think your there to stop her, well you being a guardian and all."

Bunny opened his mouth, then closed it and then reopened it to just close it again.

"Mmhmm. That's what I thought."

Bunny rolled his eyes, . "Alright if ya so smart, wha's yer idea frostbite?"

"Well… first thing we need to do is make a distraction. North and Sandy are going to make sand bombs. Then Tooth and her fairies are going to plant the bombs and then you and I Bunny are going to bust in after the bombs go off, and rade mother nature's throne room!" Jack finished posing with his hands in the air.

They all stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"N-nothin', just wasn't expecting the two through plan that might actually work." Bunny replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

North and Sandy made the sand bombs, Tooth got as many as her little helpers she could spare, and Jack and Bunny got everything they needed to infiltrate mother nature's castle.

After everything was complete, they all set the plan into motion. They flew to mother nature's land, landing just a few feet away from the borderline of her territory. Tooth and her fairies got to work, Tooth directed her fairies outside of the castle, her fairies got to work fast and planted the sand bombs without any problems.

"Alright bombs away!" North yelled. He pressed a button and within seconds the castle was shooting out sand from every window.

"Haha! We did it!" he turned to Jack and Bunny. "Your turn."

They nodded and bombarded the doors of the castle open and dashed to the throne room.

But little did they know that mother nature was not alone in her throne room….

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all so much for your wonderful support so far. You all are amazing! anyway…**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	14. Nightmares (part 2) (arc)

**Part 4 of the arc**

**Chapter 14**

**Nightmares (part 2)**

**Rating for this chapter: T (for mentions of blood)**

As all of this was happening. Mother nature was in her throne room already knowing the guardians were there to stop her father's master plan for revenge. But what they didn't know was there was that he was there in the room with her right now.

Bunny and Jack were bashing through the castle as fast as they could. They soon reached the throne room.

"So wha's our game plan frostbite?" Bunny asked looking over to the winter spirit.

"We go in and tie her up and try to get some answers." Jack replied.

Bunny smirked and nodded. "Alright let's kick some her butt!"

As soon as they opened the door… Jack was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Jack looked around himself. All he could see was darkness. Then it dawned on him…. He was in the same nightmare from this morning…

"No… no … NO! Not again!" Jack shouted in fear. "Let me out of here pitch. I know this is just a dream!"

"_Or do you?_" a voice asked.

"Huh?"

"_Look around you Jack, does this look like a dream to you?_"

"Yes-" Jack looked to the ground expecting the other guardians to be covered in blood… but this time there were others. The braguss kids, people he didn't know and… his sister….

Jack collapsed to his knees…

"How… how did this happen?" it all felt so real…

"_You did this Jack._"

"What?" Jack's voice trembled in fear. "Y-your lying!"

"_Oh poor poor Jack Frost. Can't even admit when he made a mistake._"

Jack sat there shaking, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Bunny had no idea what had just happened. He thought mother nature was alone! Well big mistake there. Now Jack was on the ground in one of pitch's soul crushing nightmares.

"You retch! Let him go!" bunny yelled at Pitch.

Pitch smiled at this. "Oh look the over sized rabbit is throwing a tantrum. How bout we lay him down for a nap?" pitch mocked, then looked to mother nature. She smirked.

Bunny growled. But before the battle even started… there was a loud scream.

And not just any scream… it was Jack Frost's….

Bunny was by the boy's side instantly. "Let him go!" Bunny shouted once more, holding the boy close to his furry chest.

"Now why would I do that? Look at his wonderful little dream he's having."

At this Jack whimpered.

Bunny stood up. "If you don't let him go right now Ah'll-"

"Do what? Fight me? Ah! As if you could. I could easily crush the boy's spirit right now. Shattering his soul into a thousand unpatchable precious pieces." pitch laughed. "But I want him to suffer."

Bunny growled. They needed to regroup. "We'll be back!"

"I'm sure you will."

And with that Bunny stomped his foot on the floor. A hole appeared and he was down it before pitch had a chance to send his sand after him.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do. He was covered in blood, it wasn't his blood it was theirs… all of the people he knew and loved… people he didn't even know… he was covered in their blood….

His once pure white hair, stained red… his clothes drenched with the color…

How could he have let his happen?

He screamed…

That's all he could do….

Yell and scream at himself…

He collapsed further on to the ground…

That was when uncontrollable tears stared running down his blood covered face….

He was crying…

Sobbing…

Wailing….

Why did he do this!?

How Could He Have Done This!?

Then he felt it…

A furry hand…. No wait paw was petting him…. Shushing him…

A large hands where holding him… a light soft touch was rubbing his arm… a rough small hand was rubbing his other….

And before he knew it… the darkness and the death was gone…

* * *

When Bunny had gotten back to the others Jack was out right sobbing.

Bunny hand Jack over to North, the big man instantly held the boy like he was his son placing him so his head was over his shoulder.

Tooth was soon by the man's side and was rubbing the boy's arm softly.

Sandy was doing the same thing.

Bunny walked in front of North and gently started to pet the boy's head.

It seemed to be working… the boy was calming down quite a bit.

And soon he was opening his eyes.

Jack was soon enveloped with hugs and soothing words.

* * *

They took Jack to the sleigh, taking off shortly after. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were still hugging him as they flew. Jack hadn't said a word. North flew the sleigh back to the pole.

Once they reach his workshop, bunny carried jack into one of the lobby areas of the pole. They sat him on a chair, all of them huddling around him.

Jack was in a daze, his blue eyes dull and lifeless….

"Fro- Jacky? Hey talk ta meh." Bunny lifted the boy's face to look at him.

Jack blinked a couple times. "Bunny? Y-your a- alive?" Jack asked voice cracking.

Did pitch make Jack think they were all dead? Oh when he got his hands on that son of a-

"Y-your all alive ...? I'm so glad ..." Jack looked at them all tears peeking at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes sweet tooth, everyone is safe and sound." Tooth soothed. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Jack was about to shake his head but stopped when he saw the worried faces of the others. So he nodded instead.

"P-pitch… he showed me something similar to my dream from this morning… I told him I knew I was dreaming… but then… everyone I knew and loved was there…. Dead… lifeless…. Covered in blood… I should have realized it was all a dream when I saw my sister there…. But it felt so real… there were people I didn't know… he told me that…. This was all my fault… my fault that there dead….." jack was hugging himself now… he was shaking slightly as well.

The others were instantly wrapping their arms around the small boy.

Jack looked at them all…

"Guys…?"

"Just relax frostbite."

Jack sniffed and smiled so brightly, the brightest smile the guardians had ever seen in their long endless lives.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you all so so so much for all of your support! I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy to know that you guys like my story. To be honest I was a bit nervous to post this… but seeing all the follows and favorites and the reviews makes me so happy… thank you all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf **


	15. Fighting back (part 1) (arc)

**Part 5 of the arc**

**Chapter 15**

**Fighting back (part 1)**

**Rating for this chapter: K **

A bit after Jack calmed down from his horrible nightmare, the others thought it would be good for Jack if they all stayed in the cuddle pile a bit longer.

As Bunny sat with Jack dazedly laying against his shoulder, he was thinking back to what happened in the throne room. Well to be more possific he was thinking about mother nature.

Mother nature was silent when they entered. And the more Bunny thought the more the woman looked off.

Now since Bunny was a holiday spirit of nature, he talked to mother nature a lot. He wouldn't say that they were besties, but Bunny would always remember that glow her eyes had when he entered… but this time they were almost as black as night…

Bunny came out of his thoughts and looked over to North. North wasn't really in the cuddle pile, mostly because he wanted to be as noble to get the boy anything he might need. So Bunny thought he might just use that.

"North?"

"Yes?"

"Can ya get meh tha' book on nightmare sand? Ah', need ta see something."

North stood. "Yes, I'll go get it."

And with that, the man was marching his way out of the room.

Bunny looked down at Jack, the boy was now dozing. He looked as though he would fall asleep any minute now.

But who could blame him? Jack had a gentle warmth surrounding him, the loving embrace cuddled around him, and the furry soft pillow he was laying against.

Jack was kinda shocked at how exhausted he was. Apparently nightmares really took it out of him. He was also surprised at how willing he was to fall asleep. Because most who just had a traumatizing nightmare that he just had, they wouldn't want to sleep again.

But here he was, eyes almost completely closed. Body slacking, head drooping. And now he was feeling gentle sprinkles of sand falling on his face and soon he was in a happy little dream…

* * *

Bunny was chuckling softly at the poor boy. But soon stopped as North stepped into the room. The man was carrying a large book. Gold letters spelling out the 'Dark Sand'. This book had every known thing about the nightmare sand that pitch controlled.

Bunny maneuvered Jack so that the boy was using his thigh as a pillow. He then opened the thick book. He skimmed through the contents of chapters. Finding the chapter he was suspecting to find, he turned to the page.

He read something very interesting. 'Nightmares sand can, not only traumatize you but can also put you in a dreamless sleep state and can use your body as a puppet. But this ability has three setbacks.

One: the puppet can not speak on their own.

Two: the puppet can not move on their own.

Three: if the puppet is slapped or hit with something the puppet will wake.'

Bunny blinked at that. he could work with this. So that's why mother nature was acting so weird. But he could deal with that later.

Bunny set the book on the shelf next to the couch. He sighed as he sat back it to the seat. He placed his paw on the soundly sleeping spirit's head, running his fingers through the soft white locks.

Bunny already had a plan to defeat pitch and get mother nature out for his control, but right now he was in the middle of taking a nap…

* * *

Bunny woke about an hour later, Jack was gone so he assumed that the boy was awake. Bunny got up off the couch and looked to see if the spirit was in the room. Bunny stiffed the room, by the smell of things the boy hadn't been gone very long.

Bunny left the room and wandered into the meeting room. And that was where Jack was. Sitting in his usual place on the windowsill. The boy was staring out at the snowy scenery.

"Jack?"

The boy's head spun around to look at the one hope called him.

"Oh, I see you're awake kangaroo." Jack teased.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well how are ya feeling snowflake?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm good I guess, why?"

"Ah'… Ah' never seen ya cry like tha'... Ah' was really worried about ya…"

Jack gave Bunny a small smile. "... thanks… for worrying I mean… I was in shock you could say… sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine frostbite. Just glade ya not still like tha'."

"Yeah…"

Bunny took a seat at the table.

"Jack Ah' want ta tell ya the new plan." Bunny stated.

Jack looked curious and stood and walked over to the table.

"A new plan huh? What, did you, like, find something?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, ah think ah know how to stop this war from happenin'."

Jack's face grew serious.

* * *

After Bunny explained the new plan to Jack, they called the others.

"So the new plan is to separate pitch from mother," Jack explained.

"And then we are goin' ta break the spell pitch has on 'er."

"Then if everything goes to plan. We will set free father's helpers."

"And then, after all, that's done we will send pitch back to his hole!"

"But tha's only if it all goes ta plan."

The other three in the room looked at the two in shock.

"How did you come up with this?" Tooth asked.

"Ah asked North for a book last nigh' and found out what was wrong with mother nature." Bunny explained.

"And you came up with it all in one sitting?"

"Yup."

"Ah, so that's why you wanted the book!" North laughed.

Sandy made a few images that ended in a question mark.

"We leave this afternoon!" Jack replied.

They all nodded.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful support so far!**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	16. Fighting back (part 2) (arc)

**Part 6 of the arc**

**Chapter 16**

**Fighting back (part 2)**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

This time it was going to be different than last time. This time it was going to go in there favor. Well… that was what Bunny thought before they returned to mother nature's castle…

Well, he kinda forgot that their plans to stop mother was out now…

Well…

This was not going to be easy…

Not one bit…

The castle was completely surrounded by guards.

This complicated things a lot.

Bunny looked to Jack who looked serious. Not something you see every day.

"I'll distract them and you guys get mother," Jack stated before any of them could stop him… he was off to the frontlines.

"Jack-!" Tooth called out to him, she was stopped by Bunny.

"Let the boy go, he obviously has a plan. And we should follow his instructions." Bunny instructed.

"But-!"

"No buts, salina. Now let's go."

* * *

The four of them sneaked into the castle. 'Hopefully, they think we're out helping Jack…' Bunny though, he didn't want the boy's efforts to be for nothing. As they made their way in, they found that the castle was completely empty.

"Okay, something is definitely going on here." Bunny huffed as he sniffed the air.

"Da, me belly is telling something is not right," North stated as he wandered.

"Always with the belly, eh?" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"It is never wrong, is it not?"

Bunny sighed, he lead against the wall and suddenly the wall opened up. "WHA!" he tumbled backward.

"Bunny! Are you alright?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, and Ah' think Ah' found where Pitch is hiddin' mother. Let's go!"

* * *

Jack flew straight in front of all the guards. "Hey there? Can someone tell me where to find a whole bunch of ugly shoulders?" Jack asked with a big smile on his face. "Oh wait that's all of you, isn't it?" Jack laughed. "Sorry but you guys are a whole lot uglier than I thought!"

There was a loud 'charge!' and Jack was soon in a hoard of very angry spirits.

'Okay, that might not have been the best idea. but at least there didn't see the others get in. I hope there doing okay…' Jack was flying as fast as he could, away from the angry shoulders.

* * *

North was looking around the secret hallway, 'I should make one of these.'

But the one thing North didn't understand was, how had mother nature, the loving, caring, kind, mother nature he knew team up with the horrible, wicked, evil, Pitch Black?

He knew that she was under a spell, but, why was she so easily controlled? Unless…

North stopped in his tracks.

The others stopped as well.

"What's up, mate?"

"Do we know mother is here?"

That's made Bunny think.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

North looked at Bunny seriously.

"Bunny did you read about the mark?"

"The wha'?"

"The marked of the cursed?"

"Ah'…"

"Bunny! How could you not read the mark chapter!? That could be so crucial! That could mean mother was kidnapped and the one you saw was a clone!" North shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bunny stood there frozen. How could he have been so stupid? Now Jack might be out there distracting the enemy and it all could before nothing.

Bunny ran his paws through his fur. Sighing, "then we need to find out if tha's the case."

North sighed but nodded. They continued their way through the passage.

* * *

Jack panted, staring at the haft frozen spirits.

He laughed breathily. "Ha… wow you guys put up a good fight…" he was panting like a dog at this point, it was really hot too. He floated to the ground. He laid himself down. 'Hope they hurry…'

* * *

The others eventually found themselves in a dark room. It wasn't so dark that they couldn't see but… it was making them uneasy.

Tooth flew over to the large empty cage that was in front of them. There was evidence that someone was in there… but not anymore.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know mate…"

Sandy guided his sand into the cage…. They revealed a hole. A big hole. There were flowers all the way into te the durt bast the stone.

But they suddenly heard a burst of dark laughter enter the room.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Jack laid on the ground, feeling as though he was melting… his ice that was holding the shoulders that just so happened to be unconscious. He was thankful for that…

The sun burned down on Jack he was getting a serious tan at the moment. Yeah, he really wanted to look like a charry for holloween….

Jack was slowly losing his awareness as he laid there on the hot ground. Everything was spinning and mixing together, which was kinda making his nauseous. He closed his eyes hoping that would help…

He felt someone lay a hand on his forehead…

Then arms being pushed under his back and legs…

And the last thing he felt before letting himself sleep, long soft hair tickling his knows as they laid a sweet kiss to his forehead. His body seemed to cool down after that…

He wandered, who was this person?

But before he could really think of who they were he was long fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter, I'm so sorry about last week, thank you all for being so patient and your wonderful support. Again really sorry, so yeah anyway**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	17. Fighting back (part 3) (arc)

**Part 7 of the arc**

**Chapter 17**

**Fighting back (part 3)**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

"Now this is an interesting surprise."

"Pitch!" Three of them shouted, while Sandy drew back his sand.

"Aw, aren't you all excited to see me?" Pitch fake pouted.

"Where is mother nature?!" Tooth demanded.

"Oh her? She escaped just before you got here. Actually, about ten minutes before. How ironic."

Bunny growled, this was bad, Pitch had them cornered. This was very very bad.

* * *

Jack felt something very soft under him. He was cooler than before. But he could feel the sunburn on his face still.

Was it night? No if he was left there on the ground, he'd be a whole lot more burned and not in this soft thing.

So where was he? He tried to open his eyes. The light blinded him and his moaned as an unexpected headache attack him.

"Oh good you're awake." A kind voice spoke softly.

Jack recognized the tender voice. "Mother?"

"Yes Jack, now tell me, what were doing at my castle?" Rubbing his head, easing the head ache.

"Trying to Save you… from Pitch… and father's helpers…" Jack felt very tired all of a sudden.

"I see… did the others go to the castle as well?"

"Yeah…" Jack trailed off, falling back to sleep.

"Rest Jack, I'll take care of everything."

Mother nature walked out of the tree she had made.

"I say it is time I fight back against my father."

She jumped off her tree and a gain the bird caught her.

"Let's go poly."

They flew to the castle.

* * *

Pitch was all too thrilled to have the big for in front of him once again. Now all that was left was for little Jack to come.

"So where's frosty? Hm?"

"None of yer business, snot face."

"Aw was he too scared to leave his room?"

"Why you little-"

"Bunny," North warned.

North walked up to Pitch. "Now if you'll be so kind as to tell us what it is you are planning Pitch?"

"Mmh… nah, you bunch are too much fun to do that." Pitch laughed. "Now I'm assuming you let Jack stayed behind in that _hot_ weather to fight in a _heated_ battle against _summer_ and _spring_ spirits all by himself, did you?"

All of their faces turned from anger to ones of worry.

"Ah, you didn't notice that it was hot because you all are really used to it."

Pitch got into fighting stance. "Now if he was left out there long enough he just might get heat stroke."

Bunny growled, "Let's us go Pitch!"

Bunny took out his boomerangs.

"Nah-ah-ah, you aren't going anywhere-"

There was a sudden explosion behind Pitch.

"Father!"

Pitch turned to see his daughter staring angrily at him.

"Ah marry-" Pitch started, but was stopped by a smack in the face.

"How dare you! I thought I was somewhere else but in my own home, you imprison me!? And then you cloned me, take over my kingdom, then steal father winter, the man I love, sons and daughters, and all because you want revenge on the boy who was just doing the right thing! Ugh I'm so disappointed in you!"

Pitch stared his daughter. He looked over to the guardians in the room. "It will be back to finish this."

And with that he was off to the shadows.

* * *

"Where's Jack!?" Bunny demanded.

"In my hide away bass."

"Please take us there." Tooth pleaded

"Yes of course follow me."

Mother nature showed them to her bird and they all too off to the biggest tree in the forest.

* * *

Jack felt a hand running through his hair. He was warm still but, he felt a lot better. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw Tooth sitting on the bed. She seemed to be staring at something. Jack tried to sit up but was hit with pain. "Oww…" Jack moaned as he laid back down.

"Jack! Your awake!" Tooth shouted with joy.

"What, frostbite's up?"

"Yes! But he's in pain."

"I'm fine Tooth." Jack answered showing her his marvelous white teeth.

Tooth sighed. "Alright…"

"Ah! Jack! It is good you are wake, yes?"

"Hey North."

"How are ya feelin' frostbite."

"I'm good, a bit tired and sore but im okay."

Sandy made some images that ended with a question mark.

"Oh? Nah, they didn't do this to me… i just got tired and um you know the rest."

Sandy nodded.

"So what happened with Pitch?"

"The bloody coward ran away."

"Oh? Why?"

"His daughter showed up."

"His daughter?"

"Yeah mother nature."

"What! How- when- what!?"

"Yeah we also found out that she's in love with father winter."

Jack thought he was delirious, yeah definitely.

What even? how? Father had told him that…

"Oh…" Jack was hit with relizasion. "That explains a lot…"

"What are ya talkin about?"

"Well father… he was a bit depressed about the whole thing, father would usually be very angry and ready to fight if his helpers are taken. So i was worried something more to the whole situation. And it turns out there was. And now I know."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Tooth cooed at the thought of love.

"What is all the commotion?"

"Oh mother hello." Jack greeting.

"Oh Jack your awake i'm so glad."

"Does father know what has happened?"

"No but i am planning to go and talk to him and make a plan to get his helpers back."

"What about your helpers?"

"Oh don't worry about them. I just got back from the castle and explaining the situation."

"Oh good."

"Now what is our next move on Pitch?"

* * *

**Hey guys hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next two chapters are the end of the arc so start coming up with those requests! (you don't have too lol i have some ideas if you guys don't) thank you all so much for your wonderful support so far. Anyway**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	18. Fighting back (part 4) (arc)

**Part 8 of the arc**

**Chapter 18**

**Fighting back (part 4)**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

"Well father is most likely to have fled to his secret bass." mother started, "which means the only option is to either bait him or wait for him to attack first." mother looked to Jack.

The whole room was silent as they all thought long and hard and those options.

"Let's bait him," Jack stated.

They all look towards him.

"Ya can't be serious mate, he could hurt ya!"

"So what? I can take care of myself, and second what on earth made you think I'd let him hurt me."

They all paused at that.

"But Jack-"

"Tooth I'm grateful for the concern but I'm serious here."

Tooth back down.

Sandy floated up to Jack and place his little hand on his shoulder He stared hard into the most serious eyes Sandy had seen on the boy. Sandy smirked and nodded.

"Thanks, Sandy."

"Well, it is settled then."

"So how is this going to go down?"

* * *

"_First we need to head to Jack's lake."_

They all stepped out of the portal that North had made.

"Ready frostbite?"

"Yep!"

Jack took to the air.

"Good luck sweet Tooth…"

"_Second, Jack fallows this map to Pitch's lair."_

"Man at least I know this forest like the back of my hand, yesh this is so are to follow."

"_The rest of you are going to be waiting at the meeting point and be sure that you're hidden."_

"Is everyone in possession?"

"Yep!"

"Da!"

"_Last Jack will lead Pitch to the others. While I get father winter."_

"Alright Pitch where are you?" Jack asked looking all around him.

Jack then spotted a rotting wooden bead that was over a hole.

"Hmm…."

Jack flew over to the bed. "Well let's see what this is."

"_I'll head to winter to explain what has happened and see if we can find his helpers."_

Mother flew on poly into the ice palace, she was sad at how lifeless it was without the other spirits there. They flew through one of the large windows and landed on the cold floor. They were in the throne room.

She looked to the throne in the room to see father winter hunched in his chair He looked like he had lost all hope. She sighed and hopped of poly.

"Winter…" she called softly.

The man looked up, eyes widening at who he saw. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Nature!" he shot up from his seat and ran to her.

She held her arms out, wrapping them around his neck as he picked her up and spun her in the air in pure joy.

"Oh nature I'm so glad you're you again…" he placed her down and hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry…. The me you saw wasn't me… it was a clone my father made… to control my subjects…"

"That makes me even happier because I now know that is really wasn't you." he had tears in his eyes.

Mother smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Now, time I tell you the plan to get back at my father."

* * *

Mother headed to the coldJack had entered the dark hole, he could barely see. He flew around looking everywhere. He really didn't want to mess this up. Especially when he was the one who wanted to do this.

He soon heard a loud laugh, Pitch was finally realized he was there.

"Well well well, if it isn't Jack frost, what do I own this _delightful_ pleasure."

"Oh, nothing much just wanted to end this little ya know thing you have with getting your revenge on me." Jack strolled on the ground, acting as though it was no big deal.

"I see."

"Well, one condition. Though."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You have to come with me outside. Ya know so it's a bit more, hmm let's see, fair."

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll do that? You are the one in _my_ lair, in _my _home. What do you have to offer to make me play by your rules Jack."

"I'm glad you asked, how about if you win…" Jack gulped. "I'll willingly… l-let you use me as your fear source…. Without resisting ..."

Pitch's eyes widen. Well, that was very unexpected. See Pitch can only put someone in a nightmare for as long as there asleep but what Jack is suggesting is that he would be locked up in his lair to feed off of all he wanted if he won of course.

Because he didn't win and did this… he would be in big trouble… with father winter, mother nature and the big four… yeah, he would like to live, thank you very much.

"Alright, Jack I'll play your game. Where did you have in mind?"

"My lake."

"I see, I say that's a fitting end for you."

Jack gulped…. The others are not going to like this…

* * *

"Where is that frostbite, he should have been her' by now."

"Give him time Bunny, he might still be looking."

"Yes, Jack is not good with map, maybe. Da."

Sandy nodded.

Bunny sighed, he sure hoped that was the case.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them saw Jack flying back with no sign of Pitch.

"Jack!" the three of them yelled.

They started to get up but Jack made a large ice wall around the area of the lake.

"Jack what are you-!?" they were shocked by the wall.

"I have to do this myself." he started. "At least till mother and father get here…"

They were going to ask what he meant- but out of nowhere Pitch appeared on the lake.

"Ah yes, no interference."

"Jack what have you done!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh hello Toothina, Jack here has made a deal with me."

"What!?"

"Yes shocking, but don't worry we won't belong."

"Jack what did you do!"

Jack didn't answer. He looked over to them and mouth something to them.

'I'm sorry, but this is the only way, I'll hold him off till mother and father get here.'

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

It had only been ten minutes and everything was covered in frozen black sand. And that wasn't even the half of it.

The two spirits fought as if it were life and death, and that wasn't too far from, for Jack.

Oh, they hope mother nature and father hurried up.

* * *

"Where do you think they are, nature?"

"Most likely in one of the controlled temperature rooms."

"I see."

Mother nature lead father winter through the castle.

They walked along a large open hallway.

"There it is."

Mother pointed to the door in front of them.

"Let's hurry!"

"Right!"

* * *

Two hours have past and there was still no sign of mother nature and father winter.

The big four were really starting to worry.

Jack was at the end of his rope. He was panting and staggering at times.

Well, the plus side that Pitch wasn't much better.

"Well Jack you put up a pretty good fight." he paused.

"But not good enough!"

Jack's eyes widen as a Pitch formed a giant sand hand. Jack tried to get away but the sand hand grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

Jack hit the tree and cried out in pain. 'Good thing I crossed my fingers….'

The reason he thought this was because mother and father were there.

With all of their helpers.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"I- I crossed…. My fingers…." that's all Jack could say before he collapsed.

* * *

Mother nature and father winter watched as Jack fainted.

Oh, now they were made.

"Pitch!"

"Father!"

Pitch was about to strike Jack once more but he turned to the shouting.

Mother nature. Father winter.

Well this was going to hurt.

"How dare you!" mother and father shouted.

Pitch tried to flee but was stopped by his daughter's vines.

"You are a horrible man."

Pitch was going to vanish into the shadows but he was soon half frozen.

"W-w-w-wait I can explain-"

"What is there to explain, father."

"You not only imprisoned my sons and daughter."

"But also cloned and imprisoned me!"

"Took over your daughter's kingdom."

"And all because you wanted your revenge on a child."

Father winter walked over to Jack.

He picked the boy up and took down the ice wall. He handed Jack to the guardians.

"Take him to the pole. We'll handle Pitch."

The four of them nodded.

And they took off.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one is the last of this arc. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support. And I'll see ya all next week (hopefully, it's going to be thanksgiving next week so I might be a bit busy) anyway**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	19. It's over (for now at least) (arc)

**Part 9 of the arc end**

**Chapter 19**

**It's over (for now at least)**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Jack honestly had no idea where he was. At first he thought he was outside in a snowbank. But then he realized that he was a little warm. Which made him think he was at the pole.

But he really couldn't before sure since he was so tired that he couldn't even open his eyes.

What exactly happened after he lost consciousness?

Well right now he just wanted to go back to sleep-

But then he heard something.

"_**Jack…**_"

_Manny?_

"_**Yes jack it is i.**_"

_W-why?-_

"_**Jack i need to tell you something very important.**_"

"_**When I made you in to a spirit I made your powers a bit stronger then I plan… and someone has found out… he has a plan but for now you are safe.**_"

_Manny what do you mean-?!_

"_**Im sorry jack but you need to wake up now.**_"

* * *

And just like that Jack's eyes opened, and he was staring up at the ceiling.

"What- huh?-"

"Jack!"

"Sweet Tooth!"

"Frostbite!"

Sand images.

Jack chuckled at the sudden invading visitors. "Hey guys."

"We were so worried sweet tooth."

"Yeah mate, ya been out for at least a day."

"A Day!" Jack was almost shocked out of bed.

"Yep, jack okay now, no?"

"what ? yeah i'm just going to have _so much fun_ getting back on schedule…"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know kangaroo? Bringing snow? You do know that some places on the american continent already need snow right? And other areas of the world?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah thought so. I'm busy too ya know." Jack laughed at the face bunny just made.

"Well anyway guys what happened before now?"

"Ya mean after ya got tossed? Oh mother nature and father winter took care of the bloke."

"I see." Jack sighed in relief.

* * *

Jack had headed back to his pond that afternoon, (against the others protests) and found that. .. nothing was wrong. Like the fight never happened.

But there was a letter attached to a tree.

Dear Jack frost,

We are deeply sorry we were so hard on you and cruel to you for all those years. Please visit whenever and for whatever to either of our homes, you are always welcome.

Sincerely

Mother nature and father winter

Jack smile, he looked up to the moon.

"Thank you…" a tear ran down his face.

* * *

In a dark woods a snarling could be heard. A dark finure loomed over a shining crystal ball. An image of a boy with white as snow hair smiling brightly in the crystal.

"_**Jack frost… your power will be **_**Mine!**"

_**End of the first arc**_

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week I was super busy with thanksgiving, (also sorry that it's so short) this was the last chapter of this arc, sooo…. Let the requests fly out, I'll try my best on them, if none of the you have requests I'll just write chapters of stuff I'll want out there lol. anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you all for your wonderful support so far! **

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	20. Breaks are for the weak!

**Chapter 20**

**Breaks are for the weak! (part one)**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Winter, the time for the world to sleep. Pure white snowflakes falling towards the uncovered ground. The frost slowly creeping up the windows and the ground as a blue and white figure flew across the sky.

But there was no laughter, no squealing or high spirits. And not a single soul knew why.

Well, Jack knew why but he was too tired to fix it.

Work had started to pile up for Jack. He had to make more time for work and make less time for fun. Which was definitely taking its toll on the oh so lovable winter spirit.

Jack sighed as he landed on the windowsill of the workshop. Today was the last meeting that could have until after Christmas (in other words, crunch time.) Jack sat himself on one of the wooden chairs by the table.

He was the only one there at the moment, which was rare, if not, then there's a first time for everything.

He just got done giving several states in the US, a nice snow. He didn't want to be late so he decided that it would be good to just head to the pole sooner than later, then to regret it later.

He brought his knees up to his chest (he was so glad that he was small.) he laid his head on them.

-/'

"Hey, frostbite? What are ya doin' here so early?"

Jack's eyes shot open. Had he fallen asleep? Besides the point, Jack hadn't woken when the kangaroo came in? He's really off his game today.

"Oh uh… I just got done with some states in the US and I knew if I continue I wouldn't have made it today." Jack explained looking up at the rabbit.

Bunny's eyes narrowed as Jack looked up at him. There were dark bags under the boy's eyes, his smile wasn't nearly as joyful as it usually was. Then he looked into the boy's eye. The usually bright and happy eyes were clouded over with exhaustion.

"Jacky," Bunny started slowly, worry lacing his voice. "When was the last time you slept other than just now?"

Jack stared at the pooka, his eyes blinked tiredly. He opened his mouth but soon closed it again. Realizing what the question was.

"What's with the question kangaroo?" Jack questioned back. Blinking once again, but his eyelids were getting heavy.

Bunny sighed, even though he hasn't know Jack for too long, he can tell that the boy hasn't slept in weeks. One thing's fur sure is that Jack likes to not answer questions when it concerns his own well being.

Bunny placed a paw on Jack's head. He got eye level with him and asked again. "When was the last time you slept? Who am I kidding? When was the last time you horsed around with the anklebiters?"

Jack waved him off. "I'm fine, kangaroo. Now is the others almost ready? Or are they not here yet?"

Bunny sighed.

-/'

Bunny sat right across from Jack. He needed to keep an eye on him.

When Sandy finally arrived, he instantly felt something wrong with one of his fellow guardians.

He looked around the table. North wasn't there yet. Typical. He looked to Bunny who was constantly glancing at Jack. Tooth was hovering away from the table sending orders to her fairies. And Jack, well to say the boy looked tired would be a big understatement.

It was as if the energy and the life that was in him was being drained away. Sandy looked over to Bunny with worried eyes.

Bunny noticed him, sighing he shook his head sadly.

Sandy sighed as well. Well, he'll just have to come up with a sticky little plan.

Sandy nodded to Bunny and smiled at him and gave two thumbs up.

-/'

Ah finally North could take his break and head to the meeting. He was expecting them all to already be there, which they were, but… something seemed very off in the atmosphere of the room.

It was quiet and uneventful. Was Jack not there yet?

He looked along the table. Tooth was sitting down. Bunny and Sandy were already sitting. But…. Jack was there. But he looked far older than he was.

Jack had his head on his chest. Taking deep long breaths. As if he was in a deep sleep. But not. He must be very tired.

North came in quietly (well quiet for him anyway.)

He sat down and stated. "Alright, we are ready to begin?"

Jack's head shot up. Trying to look wide-eyed and awake. Which he was failing miserably.

"Yes!" Jack shouted unintentionally.

They all looked at him, concerned written on their faces.

It was silent for a moment. Jack had already sunk back into his seat.

"Alrighty then…"

And with that North started the meeting.

-/'

The meeting lasted about an hour and a half. Tooth and North really had to leave. So it was just Jack, Bunny and Sandy left. Jack had fallen asleep at some point in the meeting. The poor thing, falling asleep in a hard chair like that, he's really going to regret it later.

Sandy and Bunny looked at each other and nodded.

Bunny walked as quietly as he could over to Jack. Sandy was making a nice dream for him (he has to put effort into it he wants them to stay asleep longer than normal.)

Bunny started to move Jack, when all of a sudden he shot up out of the chair eyes filled with fear.

"W-w-what are you doing?!"

"Jack relax it's just us."

Jack's sleep hazed brain slowly registered that Bunny was the one that and started to move him.

He was still at the pole… he sighed. Then paused…

He was still at the pole.

Snow. frost. Work!

He needed to get back to work!

Jack reached for his staff but he couldn't find it.

He saw Bunny holding it.

"Bunny, give me my staff!" Jack demanded.

"No Jacky, ya need ta sleep."

"No, I don't, I need to work."

"Ya can take a break."

"No! No! NO! Breaks are for the weak!"

Jack launched himself at the pooka, startling him.

"Give me my STAFF!" Jack screamed.

The next thing Jack knew, something soft had hit him in the back of the head…

-/'

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll start the next arc after Christmas just so the chapters can be a decent size and some time to think through the plot a bit more. Feel free to request anything that's not romantic or self-harm. But other than that I'll write whatever. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support. Feel free to give advice(I know I need it.) anyway**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	21. Breaks are for the weak! (Part 2)

**Chapter 21**

**Breaks are for the weak! (part two)**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Bunny blinked as Jack fell limp on top of him. He looked over to Sandy. Sandy shrugged it has a mischievous grin. Bunny pushed the boy up a bit so he could sit up. He then picked up the boy and took him to a quiet room (well as quiet as it can get around this time of year anyway.)

Bunny carefully laid the boy down on to the bed. He drapped a blanket onto the boy and then left the room.

Bunny sighed as he closed the door. He saw Sandy standing nearby.

Bunny chuckled. "What are we gonna do with 'im?"

Sandy shrugged, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

Jack woke to loud yelling. Most likely North yelling about some unfinished toy. Wait, he woke up? Then of that's the case how long?

Then and all of a sudden. Everything hit him like a brick. He was running late for the next snow.

The kids! Oh mim! Please don't be Christmas night!

Jack bolted out of the bed and scanned the room for his staff.

That darn rabbit! He took it!

Jack was about to vacate the room, when the said rabbit opened the door.

"Oh Jack yer-"

"Where is my staff."

"Oh that. It's at mah place."

Jack's nose twitched.

"Then go get it I need to get back to work, like, yesterday!"

"Now Jack-"

"Now Bunny I need to go Now!"

"No Jack. Not until ya tell meh what's wrong."

Jack growled then turned around and sat on the bed and sighed.

"Fine..."

Jack took a deep breath.

"All of father winter's helpers are still out of commission… since they were in the heat for so long they are very weak and can't work… So the way the seasons are done, is that depending on how large the country or the content, a certain amount of winter spirits will be sent. But that was out of the question this year… well ya know, no one but me is in a good enough condition, especially since father is taking care of the other half of the world while i take care of the other half."

Bunny was speechless. How on earth was Jack able to do all of that. _One half of the world! Costenly! _Bunny looked sempethedicly. And he thought he and North had it hard. Well at least this year Jack had the harder job.

"Now would you please let me get back to work! I promised these kids in Canada that they would have a snow day tomorrow." Jack pleaded, eyes large and pleading.

Bunny sighed. "I don't know mate…"

"Please! I promise that there will be no snow _anywhere_ you stop."

Now that was a borgen right there. But was it really worth the boy working himself to death? Bunny sighed. "I'm sorry mate but… ya really need to rest a bit more."

"Please Bunny just… let be give canada that snow and ill be back. Please, there new believers and i-i- i cant lose them…"

Oh so that's it. Well eggs and carrots, He was in a real pickle. Well he did say he was just going to canada.

Bunny sighed. "Alright-"

"Thank you!-"

"Hold yer horses mate. I have to come with you."

Jack's face was still glowing, happiness radiating from his huge smile.

"Thank you so much Bunny!"

And be for the pooka knew it he was being hugged.

* * *

After Jack and Bunny got to canada. Jack landed by a house. Two children playing in the backyard of the house. Jack threw a snowball at one of the kids. Their laughter stopped for a moment before starting back up again as they spotted Jack.

They tackled him to the ground. "JACK!" they shouted.

"Hey kids."

"Are you going to make it a snow day tomorrow?"

"Yep sure am dont expect to school tomorrow kids!"

The two kids cheered and stood up and started chanting. "Snow day, snow day!" over and over again in a loud happy cheer.

Bunny watched the scene before him. He never really saw the kid with, well, other kids. But he did know that the smile one the boy's face was of pure utter joy.

* * *

Jack played with the two for a while before bidding them goodbye. Jack started the snow.

Bunny watched the light snow turn a bit heavier as it fell. Bunny never really got to see Jack at work but boy was the kid graceful. Moving with ease and flexibility through the air and around the trees and houses.

Bunny could see the careful textures of the frost lacing the windows and roads. It was mesmerizing to watch.

And before Bunny even knew it Jack was done.

"Okay we can go now."

Bunny blinked and then chuckled.

"Are you going to rest like you need to now?"

Jack sighed. "Fine… I guess breaks are so bad."

"Now that's a good boy." Bunny patted Jacks head.

"Well let's go!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I might not update next week, since it's Christmas and I'm going to my grandparents. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful support. anyway**

**Until next time **

**-GabeElf**


	22. A new threat

**Prologue of arc 2**

**Chapter 22**

**A new threat**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

"Darkness, what an interesting topic. The element that blinds you. The hiding of evil. And oh the sweet coldness of loneliness. And I am well loneliness in a sense." a woman talked to the pictures of the guardians that hung hadredly on the dark streaded wallpapered covered walls.

She walked to the end of the line of pictures to the youndest. Jack frost. The guardian of fun. Oh and the most lonely of all them. She placed her hands on the picture's face.

"Ah yes I will have your power soon lovely. Daddy's making sure of that. He he." she started to laugh loudly.

This woman was the spirit of loneliness. And her father was the spirit of the losted. Her name- well what people call her anyway- alonera. And her father, well he didn't have a name.

Alonera dance in her home humming a cheerful tone, excited for her and her father's plans to get jack frost's powers.

"Oh what a wonderful day it is to take something."

* * *

Christmas was finally over, the new year had passed and now it was time to start preparing for the next holiday. Jack was in the warren helping bunny with his preparations for this year's easter. But for some odd reason Jack felt as though he was being watched. But he figured it was just his imagination. He was in a place with a lot of living things.

But he couldn't help but wonder who would want to watch him? Well he did think the egg golem thing was just keeping an eye on him. But he still felt uneasy about it.

Jack stopped panting to look behind him. Bunny noticed this.

"Hey frostbite is everythin' alright?"

Jack looked at the bunny. "What yeah. Just feel like someone is watching me…"

"Oh that's strange. Must be the golems. They do watch everyone, even me." bunny laughed.

"No it feels more creepy then that… like a stacker kinda creepy…"

"Jack mate, maybe your just havin' flashbacks to when pitch attacked. No one but me you and the eggs are here. I would know if there was. Trust me."

Jack took a deep breath. 'Okay bunny maybe you're right…"

"O' course i am, just relax. Yer always so tense."

"Okay okay." Jack looked back behind him one last time before he went back to painting his egg.

* * *

Later that day Jack headed back to his pond. He was laying on the smooth thick ice. He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Wind…" Jack called, the wind blowing gently agents his face.

"Hey girl… Do you think I'm paranoid?"

The wind seems to still, as if saying "why do you ask?"

"Well i have been feeling as though someone has been watching me all day…"

Wind comfortingly blew against his face.

Suddenly Jack heard something stap.

Jack shot up, eyes wide with alarm.

Jack stood clenching his staff tight, ready to attack if needed.

Several minutes later, nothing had happened. No noise. No movement. Nothing.

Jack threw himself into a small pill of somewhat melted snow.

"Maybe bunny's right… maybe I really am becoming paranoid…" he sighed.

* * *

But little did Jack know that someone was watching. Alonara watched him through her magical orb. She snickered gleefully as she watched the winter spirit.

"Just you wait jack, I'll have you soon, he he he!" She biologically laughed into the air.

"The spirit of greed is here." Her father announced.

"Coming daddy!" And with that she skipped into the other room.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this is the start of the next arc. Feel free to suggest ideas.**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	23. The beginning (arc)

**Chapter 1 of arc 2**

**Chapter 23**

**The beginning**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

'...' thoughts

"..." speech

Jack was staring up at the moon. Watching the stars around it glimmer and sparkle. Jack sighed as he rolled over in the snow. The next thing that happened, happened so fast that Jack had no time to react. A giant man grabbed him and the next thing he knew was that he was in a dark room.

Then he heard a girl start laughing. When she came into view, Jack was very scared.

" oh wow if it isn't jack frost! What an honor." she bowed. Her long black hair falling over her ashened skin. She stood up and started to dance over to him. Her black ripped dress lifted off the ground slightly as she spinned.

"W-who are you!? And what do you want with me!?"

The girl snapped her head towards him smiling with crazed black eyes.

"Me? Oh i'm a Lonera. And I want your massive power stored within you." she laughed.

Jack's eyes widened.

Then two men came into the dark room.

"Father, greed, welcome to the party!"

Jack gulped. Well he was in Deep trouble…

"Now what is first greed?"

"Where is his staff?"

Jack started to frantically look for a way out, or untie himself, or just something! '_This is very _very _bad!_'

"Daddy can you get it?"

"Yes darling." and the largest out of the two men left the room.

"Greed why are you doing this!?"

Greed didn't answer, just looked at him.

Jack sighed. What was he going to do?

"I have it sweetheart." the large man returned.

'_NO!_'

"Snape it in two." greed instructed.

And before Jack could say a word a loud snape echoed through the room as well as his agonized scream.

"Now give it here."

The man handed the two pieces of the staff to greed.

"Alonera come here."

"Yes sir!"

"Stand right here." greed placed the girl in between him and jack.

Jack slowly lifted his head just in time to see greed start using his powers on Jack's staff.

A green light engulfed the staff and then a beam shot right through alonera she too was soon engulfed by the green light. She started to laugh gigidly. And soon a beam shot through jack and engulfed him.

The next thing was excruciatingly painful. Jack felt as though his life was being sucked out of him. And then everything was blank until he felt…. Cold? How could he feel cold? He was a winter spirit! But soon the cold was numbed away to a dull pain…..

* * *

North was walking through the glob room. He looked up at the globe the lights shining bright and beautiful. But there was something strange. There was one at the pole? But that's impossible. Well he might as well see what it is. Maybe Jack took one of his believers here for a snowball fight.

North stepped outside and saw something startling. A boy with brown hair was laying face first into the snow.

North ran over to the boy and checked his pulse. North let out his breath. The kid was alive. But what was a human doing here in the pole? Well he first needed to get this kid warmed up. And call the others. Something must be attacking the children of the world.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Ooh im so excited to write this arc! I hope you all like it! Anyway thank you all for your wonderful support so far! **

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	24. I'm human?

**Chapter 2 of arc 2**

**Chapter 24**

**I'm human!**

**Rating for this chapter: K+**

The first thing Jack was aware of, was that he felt warm. And it was nice, he went to get out of the warm confinement but… he was ment with a biting cold agent on his neck. He laid back down. Shivering, he finally opens his eyes.

He looks around the room. Was he at the pole? Those phenes first do something to his powers then they make the others worry. Jack sighed, he once again tries to sit up, this time bracing for the biting cold.

He shivered violently as he took the thick blankets off of him and threw his legs over the beds edge. He failingly tried to stand up but fell back on to the bed. Man he was really weak.

He reached for a shelf that was next to the bed and tried to stand once again. On shaky legs, Jack made his way to the door by leaning against the wall. He reached the door, just about to open it when Phill opened the door. The yeti screeched and ran away, properly to go get north.

Jack sighed as he watched the yeti dash off down the hall. He started to make his way to the meeting room. About half way down the hall, jack head hurried footsteps down the hall that lead to the meeting room.

Jack was soon meant with worried, shocked and relieved faces. They all just stared at him. Seeming as if he couldn't see him. Jack was going to laugh at their strange looks but it came out as harsh coughs.

"Whoe there kid."

"Everything is okay! Right north? Right?"

"Da! Boy is fine, just needs some water!"

"guys…(cough) why are you acting like you d-don't know me…?" Jack struggled out his voice horsh and sore.

They all looked at Jack with awed looks.

"Ya can see us mate?"

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I?" Jack asked, his voice less horshed.

"Well you see sweetie… most humans your age stop seeing us."

Jack's eyes wided. Human? What are they talking about? Jack rushed to the nearest mirror, shocking the others.

Jack heaved in front of the mirror. He couldn't take his eyes away. His once snow white hair was now a chocolate brown. His blue as ice eyes were now a deep brown. His once deadly pale skin was now tanned.

Jack ran his hands over his face and hair. What was even happening?!

Jack backed up bumping into the wall behind him. He slid down to the floor staring at it.

"What did they do to me?"

He heard the others coming quietly to the door.

They picked in. and what they saw saddened them. The boy looked so sad and alone. They didn't know what to say. They just stood there as the boy eventually looked up at them.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Well mate, as far as we can tell this is 're first time a meetin' ya."

Jack stood off the floor.

"It's me! Jack frost! The one and only!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that they all have been so short. It's just really hard to make sure they all make sense and such. And I post every week so yeah lol. Anyway thank you all for your wonderful support so far. **

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	25. Somethings wrong

**Chapter 3 of arc 2**

**Chapter 25**

**Somethings wrong**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

North was very worried about the boy he found on his doorstep. He was so cold. And young. But how on earth was north able to pick him up? He had to have been at least 14. But then again parents did like not ruining their dreams.

North paced in the meeting room waiting for the others to arrive. He really needed to speak with them. His belly had been sending him warning signs all day. And he had a sickening feeling that something had happened to jack.

About 15 minutes after he sent the call, only three of the guardians busted through the door.

"North what's happened!? Bunny shouted.

"Is there something wrong with the globe! Are the children in danger! Is-"

"Tooth calm down. Now where is Jack?" north asked.

Sandy strugged, making some images.

"This is not good…"

"What'da mean north?"

"I just feel like Jack is in danger, as for the rest of the world."

"Why? Has something happened?

"Da. I found a boy outside my door. Humen, 14 years old, boy. And I didn't phacy through him. I… could touch him ..."

The three in the room gasped. This is very strange.

"Where is the anklebiter?"

"In a room resting at the moment."

Then all of a sudden a yeti came rushing into the room. Shouting in gibberish.

"What he's wake! We must hurry!"

And with that they started their way to the hall.

But to their surprise the boy was right in front of them now standing there staring.

This was strange….

Then the boy started coughing.

"Whoe there kid."

"Everything is okay! Right North? Right?"

"Da! Boy is fine, just needs some water!"

"guys…(cough) why are you acting like you d-don't know me…?" the boy asked.

Know him? They were shocked that he could even see them! Let alone know who one child out of millions!

"Ya can see us mate?"

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you see sweetie… most humans your age stop seeing us." tooth genly explained.

They watched as the boys eyes widened and dashed off somewhere.

They were stunned for a moment then followed after the boy. He ran into the bathroom. They found him on the ground curled in on himself.

"You really don't know, do you?" the boy asked.

"Well mate, as far as we can tell this is 're first time a meetin' ya."

They watched the boy stand off the ground.

"It's me! Jack frost! The one and only!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I don't know if I'll be able to post next week. But I'll try! Thank you all for your wonderful support so far. **

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	26. What happened to you?

**Chapter 4 of arc 2**

**Chapter 26**

**What happened to you?!**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

"It's me! Jack frost! The guardian of fun! The bringer of snow and fun!" Jack shouted.

The guardians stared speechlessly at him.

"Jack? What happened to you?" Tooth asked.

"I- I'm not sure myself… some guy kidnapped me and then the next thing i know i'm in this dark room… and some lady name alonera-"

"What?!" Bunny yelled

"Alonera! I thought she was banished to the dark realms?!" Tooth exclaimed

"This is very bad. We need to make plan-" North started

"That's not all, the spirit of greed was there too! He… he gave her my powers ..."

"No…"

"How are ya alive?"

"I'm not sure myself…"

"Must be manny."

"Yeah…."

Jack took a deep sigh… what had he gotten himself into? He should have been more careful… now he's human and he can't do anything to help the others.

The others stared at Jack, they were worried about his silence.

"Jack, everything is going to be okay." tooth tried to assure him

"How can you be so sure… manny warned me to be careful. He told me people might go after my power…" Jack turned from them. "And I failed…"

"Oh Jack"

"Ya haven't failed nothin' Jack. All we gotta do is find Alonera and we'll fight her."

"Easier said than done.'' Jack scoffed. "But I get what you're saying."

"That's the spirit! Now, time for food." North stated.

"North this isn't the time to eat." the Tooth gently told him.

"On the contrary, toothy, Jack needs to eat now that he is human."

Jack's stomach suddenly decided to pooved north's point. Jack blushed.

"Um yeah… heheh…"

"Oh okay then."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't post last week i was so busy i couldn't write, anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful support so far.**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	27. First Things First

**Chapter 5 of arc 2**

**Chapter 27**

**First Things First**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

Jack ate absentmindedly, he was really worried about what alonera wanted to do with his powers. He really didn't want another '68. But he was a bit more worried about the children now that he started thinking.

The four guardians just stared at Jack. They really didn't know what to do, he was human now. How was that even possible. They really needed to talk to Manny about this.

Sandy flouted to Jack and sat next to him and made an image after poking his shoulder. Jack looked over to Sandy and saw what the man was 'saying'.

"I know Sandy, but what happens if I'm like this well forever? Will I become a spirit again? Or will I die? I have so many questions."

Sandy nodded, he patted the boy's back comfortingly. Sandy had just as many questions as the boy did.

Bunny walked over to jack. "Well mate we really should go and see we can talk to manny. You should head back to bed and get some rest."

Jack looked down at his half eaten food. He was full now so… he might as well get out of the way.

"Okay…"

"Come on sweet tooth lets get you to bed."

Jack followed tooth back into the bedroom that he had been sleeping in. He laid down on the bed. Tooth helped cover him up and then bidded him good night and left the room.

Jack stared out the window. The moon was showing through it. The beams that leaked in through the window helped guid Jack to sleep.

* * *

Jack found himself somewhere familiar. It was that snow forest, bit now it was warm instead of cold.

He saw the same man as last time, manny?

"Manny? What am I doing here."

Manny turned around and gazed his sad eyes on him.

"Im so soddy jack… i could have prevented this…"

"It's okay, I was the one not paying attention."

"That's not the point Jack, I wasn't watching over you, if i have the guardians would have saved you and-"

"It's okay. Manny, besides it's nice not having to work at the moment."

Manny sighed and shook his head. Why did he ever leave this boy alone?

"Jack you are human now, so you must, eat and sleep, don't forget those or you could seriously hurt yourself."

Jack nodded.

"Now I think it is time to wake up."

"Okay…"

Jack was blinded by a bright light..

* * *

**Hey guys hope you all enjoyed the chapter! After i finish this arc im going to take a short break from this fanfic and work on some other fanfics i want to write i'll tell you guys about it closer to the end of this arc. Anyway thank you all for your wonderful support so far. **

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	28. Strategy

**Chapter 6 of arc 2**

**Chapter 28**

**Strategy **

**Rating for this chapter: K**

The sun shone through the slightly opened curtain that was draped over the large window.

It was morning already? Hadn't he only slept a few minutes?

Jack sat up, bit confused, getting out of the warm confinements of the bed. He made his way to the door. He left the room and walked down the hall to the meeting room.

He found North and Sandy chatting, bunny and tooth must have gone to work for a bit.

"This is a very troubling situation Sandy…." North sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sandy nodded then 'said' somethings.

"Yes but that doesn't stop the fact that this happened! Jack could get seriously hurt! He is human now! If we're not careful Jack could get hurt or worse…. I just wish… I could have stopped this…"

Sandy walked over to the large man and patted him on the back.

"Thanks old friend…. I hope Jack is doing okay ..."

At that point Jack decided to make himself known.

"Hey North, Sandy. Did ja miss me?" Jack asked, strolling into the room, dramatically swinging his legs in the air.

"Ah jack my boy! You sleep well?"

"Yep. though I did have some strange dreams. But that's beside the point! Do we have a plan yet to get my powers back?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay?"

"We have figured a plan to fight, but we have no idea where alonera is."

Jack looked at North and Sandy for a minute then started passing. His face was serious. Infact North almost thought he was his age. That was until he shouted.

"I got it!"

"Oh?"

"Alonera, doesn't know that my staff is what helps guid my powers to make storms and other things! She also doesn't know that it can be fixed! So all we got to do is get my staff back! And then we'll figure out how to fix it!"

"That might work, but how do we find it?"

"Easy, we just need bunnies, some magic, and some bribing."

* * *

**Hey guys, i'm all better but i'm not going to post during spring break, cause i'm not going to be home, but i will work on the next chapter and hopefully get it to be a bit longer.(just thought I'd let you all know ahead of time.) I don't know if I'll post next week. But Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for your wonderful support!**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	29. Taking Action

**Chapter 6 of arc 2**

**Chapter 29**

**Taking Action!**

**Rating for this chapter: K**

"No na-ah, no way no how!"

"But bunny this could work!"

"No way in the bloody world am I doin' that!"

"Come on bunny, do it for jack."

Jack looked at bunny with big childish eyes.

"I'll talk to father and ask to end winter earlier this year~"

"Argh! Fine"

Jack's face lit up like fireworks. He tackled Bunny in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you-!" over and over jack thanked him.

"Okay okay ya're welcome kid now how do you know where your staff is?"

"Oh that's easy, greed's a hoarder. He keeps everything until the owner takes it from him."

"And how exactly is this going to work?"

"Simple, he's always wanted to see you in your small form."

Bunny groaned. Well it was worth it for the early spring.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Jack had told them where to go to find greed's castle. The castle was large and beautiful and on a cloud. Now the plan to set the plan into motion. North took the now small bunny into the castle, while tooth and sandy helped Jack in.

Servants greeted them, then showed them to the room to their master. It was very shiny and large. Carpets and pictures and trophies and nicknacs glore. They were all snaped out of there aw by almost running into a large gold door. The servants opened the door.

Greed was staring out of his huge window of the room. He turned his chair and greeted the guardians.

"Welcome to my humble home guardians."

"Pleasure."

"So what brings you all here?"

"We are here for jack's staff!"

Greed grinned. "Really now? Well you can have that old broken thing."

Their eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes I feel bad what I did to the poor prackser so I'll give it to you."

They all looked at each other. Did they hear him right?

Greed took out the broken staff, handing them to north.

"Thank you."

"Now please leave before alonera comes."

They nodded and headed out of there as fast as they could

* * *

Well that was easier than they thought.

Maybe greed was planning something. They didn't know at this point.

North threw a snow globe and went through the portal to the pole.

Now all they needed to do was figure out how to fix the staff

* * *

Well this was harder then they thought.

"Why is nothing working! I mean! Ya're a toy maker can't ya fix things too?"

"That's not how it works bunny…"

"Psst, whateva."

Jack walked over to his staff. The two pieces lay neetly on North's work table.

"I am sorry jack… but theres nothing i can do…"

Jack picked up the pieces. He sighed.

'It's fine north…"

He left the room.

* * *

Jack walked into the glob room and stared at the lights.

He then walked over to the opened window.

He stared up at the moon.

He sighed.

"What am i supposed to do?"

Suddenly the moon's light was all around jack.

"**Jack.**"

"Manny?! You can still talk to me?"

"**Yes but only for a short bit. I need you to go back to your lake. And i hate to ask you this but you have to fall into the water…. It's the only way you can stop Alonera, I can give you some ice powers for a temporary amount of time. Hopefully it's long enough….**"

Jack looked down at his staff. "I'll do it."

The light fanished.

Jack went into one of the storage rooms and took a snowglobe.

The shattering glass was heard north and Bunny watched as Jack jumped into the portal.

The two looked at each other.

* * *

Jack hopped out of the portal next to his lake.

Man it was cold.

Jack looked at the ice.

Without him there the ice was getting thin.

Good.

Jack stepped out onto the lake.

He heard a portal open behind him.

The ice cracked.

"Jack what are you-"

He fell in.

"Jack!"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. The coronavirus is really hitting the US hard. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful support so far.**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	30. I'm Back

**Chapter 7 of arc 2**

**Chapter 28:**

**I'm Back**

**Rating for this chapter: T**

* * *

"Jack!" Bunny and North unison in horror as they watched him disappear under the ice.

What was the kid thinking!?

Bunny slid to a stop next to where Jack had fallen into the pond.

He searched desperately for Jack, but the darkness had befallen the small pond and encompassed the boy.

Bubbles formed on the surface of the pond, put there by Jack, had ceased.

"No—," Bunny choked on his words.

He prepared to jump into the pond when the moon illuminated down upon them, stopping Bunny.

Bunny looked up at the moon and reluctantly stepped away from the ice.

* * *

When Jack fell into the pond, it was shocking at first; The ice-cold water sucked the heat out of his body, slowly numbing it. Jack wasn't scared this time, though. He knew that Manny would save him this time.

Jack let the cold dark water consume him.

He relaxed, even though it was painful.

He waited until he was no longer aware of his surroundings.

* * *

Bunny and North waited.

And waited.

And waited.

They began to worry about Jack.

It was night now; The moon about to hit its highest point.

Bunny sighed, and so did North. They were turning to leave when a large moonbeam shot toward the pond.

Jack's broken staff was inside the beam.

The moon's light restored the broken staff, simultaneously giving Jack his temporary powers.

North and Bunny watched in amazement at what took place in front of them.

They saw Jack's hand break through the ice, taking hold of the staff.

Jack flew out of the pond and landed on the mended ice.

"Hey, guys! I'm back," Jack said in his usual mischievous tone.

* * *

**Revised and beta-ed by Ronin Frost Data.**

**Hey guys, I'm going to try and write as much as possible. I'm still doing school, but I will most likely, until this pandemic is over, try to update weekly. After the arc is over, I am going to take a short break from this story and post a fanfic I really want to read, and since I can't find one, I'll write it myself lol. Thank you all for your wonderful support so far, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to wash your hands!**

**Until next time!**

**-GabeElf**


	31. Meanwhile

**Chapter 9 of arc 2**

**Chapter 31**

**meanwhile**

**Rating for this chapter: k+**

Laughter could be heard from the dark shadows of the night.

"Yes finally time for me to try out these powers." aLonera laughed at the small town in Canada.

She put her hands out and started to try out the powers.

She stood like that for a very, long. Long. long time.

"Ugh why won't these stupid powers work?!" she kidded the snow.

"Father take me to greed, I need to have a little chat with him."

A black portal formed and the two entered it.

* * *

"Greed!"

Greed turned around to face the obviously upset girl.

"Yes?"

"Why don't these stupid powers work?"

"How should I know? They weren't mine."

The girl stomped her feet.

"Ugh! Tell me now!"

Then her father walked up to her and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and then a cruel smile spread across her face.

"Where are Jack's staff parts?"

Greed didn't answer.

"Where is the staff?"

"They have it."

Alonera just about screamed.

* * *

"Where are they!"

Alonera and her father had been searching everywhere.

And now it was night.

And the moon is big and bright.

Alonera suddenly had a thought.

"Jack frost is alive."

They headed to the pond where jack lived.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you all have been staying inside and washing your hands. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for your wonderful support so far. **

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**

**ps: ****Ronin Frost Data is still currently beating this chapter, that ver. will be posted soon.**


	32. Get Ready

**Chapter 10 of arc 2**

**Chapter 32**

**Get ready.**

**Rating for this chapter: T**

North and bunny watched as Jack flew through the ice, the boy laughing as he flew into the air.

"Feels good to be back."

"Jack!" north and bunny shouted as they rushed over to him.

"Hey guys." he laughed.

"Don't ya EVER do that again! Ya, hear me!" Bunny hugged him tightly.

"Okay- okay- bunny I can't- breath-!" bunny looked at him

"Oh, sorry frostbite."

"Ah good to have you back jack."

"Me too north."

Suddenly there as a loud dark laugh.

"Oh look at this"

They all froze.

"Jacky got his staff back daddy, can you get it for me?"

A large shadow came over them and then plummeted to the ground with a large thump.

"Yes, daughter."

The three of them gulped.

Well, this was a problem.

The man launches himself at Jack, reaching for the staff.

Jack shot ice at him but missed as the man dodged.

"You can't run forever jack! Once daddy gets your staff and you turn human again. I'll kill you myself."

Jack glared at the man attacking him.

He then glanced over to where bunny and north were.

They were making a plan.

Good.

Jack continued to shoot ice and dodge the attacks.

Soon he heard. "Jack!"

Jack nodded and ran towards them.

The man following not too far behind.

Jack jumped up, feeling wind try to carry him.

But without his original powers as she could do was hold him for a bit.

When Jack landed back on the ground the man was unconscious.

Jack laughed victoriously.

When suddenly the sky went dark.

And it was… snowing?

Oh, no….

Alonera was now in the air eyes glowing blue.

A blizzard was forming.

The three of them gulped.

This was very bad.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, there are only two chapters left of this arc! I will be taking a short break from this fanfic so I can write some others, feel free to request stuff I'll do my best on them. Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful support so far.**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	33. For it

**Chapter 11 of arc 2**

**Chapter 33**

**For it**

**Rating for this chapter: T**

This was bad, very very bad.

Not only was it bad for them.

But since alonera didn't know how to control jack's winter powers.

She could not only cause a lot of damage….

But also hurt herself.

"Not good, not good…." Jack muttered to himself.

"What are we goin' to do?"

"Da jack, can't you do something?"

"Yeah… but…"

"But what?"

"Nevermind… I won't work anyway…"

"Mate anythin' is better than nothin'."

"Your right…" Jack sighed.

"Alright… the first time this happened with me… I was maybe 150 years old."

"So you were rather young."

"Yeah… What happened was that I was attacked by some summer spirits. Well more like picked on now that I think about it. Yeah weren't really hurting me perse. They were messing with me… well at the time I was very confused and I kinda… made a blizzard out of anger and fear…."

"And how did ya stop it?"

"Well…. That's the hard part… I don't really know… I now that I think about it I think it was manny…"

"Well that's just great…!"

Jack looked over to alonera. Her face slowly morphing from anger to fear.

"What is happening?! This… I can't control this!" she shouted. Grabbing her face, trying to control the suddenly raging snowstorm.

"Make it stop!" she cried.

Jack gulped… he knew what had to be done.

North and Bunny were brainstorming, unable to notice their young friend trying hard to fly up to alonera.

* * *

Alonera didn't know what was happening one minute she was fine, the next she was suddenly losing whatever control she had. How did winter spirits do it? Containing so much power to make such monstrous storms.

Now all she felt was pain.

Pain so unbearable.

All she could do was scream.

* * *

Flying was hard enough, but this wind was making it impossible.

Until an idea hit him.

Jack placed his staff under him.

He straddled it.

And soon he was in the air.

"Yes!"

He was now riding his staff.

Well that was certainly something he would have never tried in any other situation.

He laughed for a bit as he flew up to alonera.

Then his laughing ceased

He was now in front of the screaming girl.

The one that made him human

The one that took his powers.

And the one that took away his first friend.

And to say Jack was mad well would be an understatement.

But…

Jack didn't want to hurt her, no matter how angry he was.

He just wanted things back to somewhat normal.

And that's what he was going to do.

He flew up in front of alonera.

He looked at the sky seeing the moon still trying to shine through.

Jack gulped and lifted his hands up from the staff.

And grabbed alonera's shoulders.

* * *

**Hey, guys hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next one is the last of this arc! And I have a few fics planned already! I'll talk about it more in the next chapter! And don't worry I am definitely going to continue this fic till I finish it. But for now, I just want to write a few other stuff. BUT that will be after I finish this arc! So thank you all for your wonderful support so far.**

Until next time

-GabeElf


	34. To End

**Chapter 12 of arc 2(and the last chapter of this arc)**

**Chapter 34**

**To End**

**Rating for this chapter: k**

Bunny and North looked up when they heard a scream. They saw Jack reaching alonera.

"What is that idiot doing?!"

"I don't know bunny… but I hope he'll be okay…"

* * *

Jack grabbed Alonera's shoulders.

The moon was above them.

Suddenly Jack felt the powers entering him.

And it was not pleasant.

Jack was soon yelling from the sheer effort to not let go of Alonera.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and found himself… somewhere dark.

He looked around wondering where he was.

Then he heard a small cry.

It was a young girl, crying.

Jack followed the noise.

And what he found was…

A small girl…

She was small and very young.

Jack touched her shoulder.

She flinched and then looked at him.

She… she was Alonera.

Jack tried to smile.

She looked at him and glared hard.

"What are you doing here?"

Jack blinked.

"I'm not sure, myself."

"Well… leave me alone…"

Jack looked sad.

"Is that what you really want?"

The girl's eyes widened. She never really thought about that.

"...no…"

"Okay then"

Jack sat down next to her.

They sat there in silence.

"so … why did you want my powers so bad?"

"Because… I'm not really sure myself… I just didn't like the fact you were like me but everything turned out good for you…."

Jack laid a hand on her head.

"That doesn't mean you can't have a good life you know."

"You don't get it! I'm Alonera the spirit of loneliness… and… yet I still want a friend…"

Jack suddenly hugged her.

"Ah what are you doing!?"

Jack didn't respond, he just hugged her.

Alonera soon started crying again.

* * *

Once alonera's tears ran dry, jack spoke.

"You know I could be your friend."

"What?"

"I said I would be your friend."

She pulled herself from his arms.

"Why? I was so mean to you?"

"That doesn't mean I hate you."

"But-"

"Ssh. I am going to be your friend, got that?"

She nodded tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Good."

Jack smiled.

Jack woke to shouting.

"Jack jack mate you okay?"

"My boy. Please open your eyes."

Jack opened his eyes slowly.

There were loud sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness you are wake jack."

"Yeah mate you just about gave us a heart attack."

Jack laughed and looked around.

"Where's alonera?"

North and Bunny looked at each other. Then pointed to a tree.

The girl was tied up to it.

Jack stood.

"Jack where are you going?"

Jack didn't reply and walked over to the girl.

The girl was awake and looking at him.

Jack untied her.

"Jack what are you doing?!"

"She's my friend now."

The girl nodded.

"I'm going to go now… I have some stuff to think about…"

And with that, she disappeared.

Bunny and north were awestruck.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I want to explain what I'm going to be doing now that I want to write a bit more fanfictions other than this one. So the other two fanfictions that aren't one-shot series. **

**The one I will be posting as soon as I get two chapters done is a crossover au with rotg and httyd in an atla(avatar the last Airbender)au, I will be posting on that one whenever I get the chapters done same with the other one.**

**The other one is also a crossover, and it is with Steven universe(SU) and gravity falls(GF) . I am kinda obsessed with these shows and then I saw some au comics and I wanted to write a fanfiction for it lol. **

**Okay, so the Alta au that I mention is going to be a three "book" series just like the show. For this Fanfiction, I am planning on posting around the end of June if not sooner. Anyway sorry about the long AN. Thanks for reading it if you are still here XD. Thanks for all your wonderful support so far! (also if you have any questions feel free to ask)**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	35. It takes time to heal (part 1)

**Chapter 35**

**It takes time to heal (part 1)**

**Rating for this chapter: k**

Jack felt the heat of summer coming. He wished it would come slower. His body was still recovering from the hole being a human ordeal. He was tired and sluggish, all he wanted to do was sleep.

And so sleep he did. But no more than a few minutes he felt himself being shaken awake by someone. Which to his surprise was mother nature.

"Jack the guardians told us what happened, are you alright?"

Jack sighed. Why did they have to tell the mother hen? "Yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired."

She was on the ground next to him. She looked at him worriedly.

"Maybe you should head to the pole. It's getting quite warm."

"Nah I'm fine…"

Mother nature huffed out a sigh. She laid a cold hand on Jack's forehead.

He unconsciously leaned into her touch. His eyes drifting shut.

"Jack I'm taking you to Father winter."

Jack reopened his eyes. "What why?"

"You're very warm. Even for it to be summer."

Jack just stared at her. Why was she so worried about him? It's not like this hasn't happened before.

"I'm a fine mother. I just need some sleep."

Jack laid back down on the ground, relishing in the coolness of the grass. Then suddenly he felt himself be lifted into a cool yet warm embrace, he knew mother had picked him up but he was too tired to care at the moment.

* * *

Jack woke to a cold, amazing, wonderful, cold embrace. But why was it cold? Did he somehow get to the pole? Or did it rain and now he is under a block of ice?

Jack sighed. He really didn't care at the moment…

Until he heard a voice.

"Winter are you sure he's alright? I found him haft conscious."

"Yes, nature he is fine. His body had been through the wringer lately. He's just too stubborn to rest properly."

Jack heard a sigh.

"I guess you're right…. I just wish we had treated him better… he does so much for us and the kids… and yet he never lets himself breath…."

"It's just the way he is nature…"

Jack decided to let the spirits know he was awake a moment later.

"Hey, mother… father… where am I?"

The two seasonal spirits looked at him.

"Jack! Oh thank the moon you're okay." mother nature sat down on the ground next to the bed.

"You're at my castle jack." father replied.

Jack blinked.

"Why?

"Nature brought you here. You were very warm. And it worried her." the man stoke with fact.

Jack sighed.

"I'm fine, mother. I was just tired."

"Actually jack. You are in a very weak condition." father winter pointed out.

"What do you mean I feel fine."

"Jack you and I both know that is not true."

Jack lowered his head. "Fine, you got me… but why bring me here?"

Father winter looked to mother nature sadly.

"Jack you in my recovery room. It is very cold so that your body can rest without trying to keep itself cooled off."

Oh, that's why he felt a bit better than before.

"How long do I need to stay here?"

"Until I deem you healthy enough to leave."

"But father!-"

"No buts jack. Now you're going to listen to winter and stay in bed."

"But the kids!-"

"Jack it is summertime you can rest."

Jack was going to argue but… taking a break did sound nice….

Jack sighed. "Okay…"

"Now jack this is not- wait- what?"

"I'll rest…. For a week at max. Okay?"

Father winter and mother nature smiled at this.

"Alright."

* * *

**Hey, guys hope you're all enjoying your summer. I'll try to post more this coming month. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for your wonderful support. (also after this short parter, there is a request by demi Clayton)**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	36. It takes time to heal (part 2)

**Chapter 36**

**It takes time to heal (part 2)**

**Rating for this chapter: k+**

Father winter was not shocked when mother nature was carrying a sleeping winter spirit. The guardians had told him about the things Jack had been through the last month. He was surprised that he was able to still be alright after the whole ordeal.

But he also knew jack better than most.

And boy did that boy need help.

He soon guided mother nature to the recovery room.

They laid the boy down and he seemed to relax into the bed.

It was strange knowing that the boy was so young yet so old all at the same time.

But at this moment. He looked his age.

And both mother nature and father winter, at any given time, would shower the boy with praise and gifts.

* * *

Jack woke in the room once more. He wondered how long he had slept. He did feel a lot better but still very sluggish.

Jack sighed. '_Might as well get up'_

Jack swung his legs to the edge of the bed and stood.

Which he soon regretted.

He hadn't realized how dizzy he was till he was standing.

So he sat back down.

"Okay, maybe I should stay…"

Jack closed his eyes hoping the dizziness would subside.

He opened his eyes to father winter standing in the doorway.

"I see you're awake."

"Yeah…"

"I brought you something that should help with the dizziness."

"How did you-"

"I'm Father winter, jack. I know my spirits better than anyone else." Father winter stated proudly.

"I suppose your right."

* * *

After father winter had handed the medicine (if you can call it that) he fell back to sleep shortly after.

Father winter stepped out for a bit.

He made his way over to his love and hugged her.

"What is it, winter?" she asked looking up to his face.

"I'm just worried about jack."

"We all are."

They stood like that for a long moment.

"I need to get back to my duties." mother nature spoke up.

"Alright." he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye."

* * *

The days went by a little too quickly for father winter.

He had been spending a lot of time with Jack.

They would talk.

Play games.

Argue.

But what was special about the time was Jack's smile.

It started out small and a bit forceful, seeing that he really didn't want to be there.

But as the days went out. The bigger and happier the smile on the boy's face grew.

And so did father winter's.

But as soon as the fun started it had ended.

"Alright, Jack you seem all better now."

"Um yeah…" Jack fidgeted.

"What's wrong?-"

Jack suddenly flung himself at father winter hugging him.

Father winter was shocked for a moment. But smiled and hugged the boy back.

"Um… thanks… for… you know…" Jack started.

Father winter chuckled. 'Your very much welcome jack."

Jack pulled back. "I should get going…"

"Alright, be sure to visit more often."

Jack walked away before turning back with a bright big grin on his face.

"Don't worry I will!"

And Jack was in the air and flying away.

* * *

**Hey guys the next chapter is a request by Demi Clayton. It'll be out next week. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thank you all for your wonderful support so far!**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	37. Foe to Friend

**Chapter 37**

**Foe to friend**

**Rating for this chapter: k**

Jack sighed as he looked out at the vast ocean. After the little incident last week mother and father were kinda forcing him to take it easy. So now he's here looking at the Atlantic and waiting for the summer to end.

He suddenly heard someone behind him. He turned and found alonera looking somewhat flushed but mostly sad.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say sorry to you…"

Jack looked at her for a second.

"Well, you are forgiven." Jack turned back around.

Alonera stood there, shocked.

"What?"

"I said I forgive you."

"But- why- I… I turned you human, almost killed you! How could you forgive me so fast!?"

"Easy, I figured you just wanted attention, and having your father is the embodiment of nothingness. And you the embodiment of loneliness, I figured you just wanted attention."

"That's not the point."

"Look, I understand you, if not only a little."

Alonera sighed, she knew that Jack had been alone ever since he turned into a spirit.

Alonera sat next to Jack.

"W-whats it like… I mean… not being alone?"

Jack looked at her.

"Well, it's nice and annoying at the same time… like I understand that they feel bad but i was alone for a long time… it just feels like they want to make up for all the time I was alone at once. It's just very complicated at the moment."

Alonera nodded, she knew what he meant even if she didn't understand what it was like.

They sat there for a long while when suddenly Jack popped up.

"Let's be friends."

"W-what?"

"Let's be friends."

"B-but why me?"

"Well you're lonely and I'm being forced to do nothing for the rest of the summer so."

Alonera laughed at this.

She laughed.

And she could not remember the last time she did this.

Jack started laughing as well.

"Alright it is settled. You and I are going to best friends!"

Alonera smiled at him. "Okay!"

-/'

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated without notice. I have been a lot busier than I thought I would be this july. I'll try to post more next month. Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful support so far and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. (and feel free to request stuff )**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


	38. Forgiveness (part 1) - north

**Requested by demi Clayton**

**Chapter 38**

**Forgiveness (Part 1) - North **

**Rating for this chapter: k**

North being the big man he was, he always tried to make things right when he had done wrong. But there was one mistake he might never forgive himself for. Jack Frost, the former troublemaker everyone thought he was when Jack was really a boy wanting desperately to be noticed, no matter the cost.

North sighed, leaning back into his work chair. He wished he could go back those 3 hundred years and take the boy in and spoil him rotten.

But that was impossible. And not wise to do so. North stood and looked over the window. It was gently snowing outside. He wondered if Jack was here.

He doubted it, but it was a nice thought.

As summer ended and fall came around, north thought it would be nice to have a meeting before he went into full-on work mode.

So he called his fellow guardians and waited.

And to North's surprise, jack was first to fly in through a window.

"Hey north what's up?"

North blinked. "Oh, my boy. I wasn't expecting someone to be here so soon."

Jack laughed. "Yeah well, I was just given the north a bit of light snow since father and mother aren't letting me work anywhere else."

North chuckled. He should have known.

"So what's the occasion? Is there something bad going on?"

"No no my boy, it is almost Fall and I thought we could spend my last day together be for I how you say, "diving headfirst into work?"."

Jack laughed heartily. "I see. Well if you want some help let me know because I'm not going to be doing much this year." Jack sighed.

"I will be sure to call you if I need any help."

The room fell into peaceful silence. Well for jack. North found it rather awkward.

Jack yawned and sat in a chair.

North sighed. Jack seemed to not have any hate towards him. But that also might be an act. He would never be able to tell what Jack was thinking. He was strange like that.

North let out a long tired sigh. He wished he had let the boy into his home sooner. He seemed so… lonely even with others around him. He always had his little elves and yetis but… jack seemed to have no one…

Why did he have to be so hard on the boy?

"-th"

Why did the boy have to be so kind to him?

"-rth"

Didn't he reject him first?

"North!"

North jumped slightly. "Oh yes sorry what is it, my boy?"

Jack was crouched down on the table looking worriedly at him.

"Are you okay?"

North looked shocked for a sec.

"Am I okay? Yes, I am fine! I should be asking you, my boy!"

Jack's eyebrows scrunched together.

"North what are you thinking about?"

North looked away from Jack. He should be better at hiding his emotions.

"North talk to me. What is bothering you?"

North sighed.

"My boy… do you hate any of us?"

Jack looked taken aback.

"Of course not!"

North looked Jack in the eyes trying to find any lie in what he had said.

"Do you forgive us?"

Jack started to look a little sad.

"North… why are you asking me this?"

North sighed.

"My boy… I just… can't forgive myself for all of the neglect I have given you… I wish I had let you into my life all those years ago… but… I didn't..."

Jack gulped and placed a hand on North's shoulder.

"North… look I know that… you don't really forgive yourself… but I want you to know that I have. I really never hold that against you… yeah I looked to you a long long time ago… but… it's different now… so… let's not dwell on what could have happened and let's think about what is happening."

North looked startled at how wise Jack sounded. How mature exactly was jack?

"Now if you want to talk about this later I am willing to listen. I mean, you really shouldn't be bottling these feelings up when Christmas is around the corner, am I right?"

North just laughed.

What was he going to do with this boy?

* * *

**Hey guys I am so, so sorry for not posting sooner. Life has been crazy, writer's block happened. And now I have finally got some ideas! I want to thank demi Clayton for their suggestion, it has gotten me out of my writer's block for the time being. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support and I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until next time**

**-GabeElf**


End file.
